Bring Me To Life
by Y2Jen
Summary: Yamcha's death from the heart virus leaves his son Joey to live with his mother Bulma and her new family, but Joey is a teenager and never even knew who his mother was. How will he change her family? Will he and Trunks get along or hate and fight! R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _This is a DBZ story I wrote back in my senior year of high school (in 2003) and I remember that because I finished right before finals and spent the day after before graduation drawing my first pictures of Joey. Anyway, I had this up here before but I took it down. I found it on my computer and decided to put it up complete. This is the first part of what became a trilogy series, the second and third are shorter and I wrote them with my brother and our best friend during the summer afterwards before I started college. So read, enjoy, and, review... please, for me? Well if not for me, then how about for brownies? Yum, yum!_

BRING ME TO LIFE

Joey is an 18-year-old boy who lives in the desert. Like every young teen, this boy loves heavy punk rock metal music and is in a band that he and his friends formed back in high school (they all graduated about three months ago). They were in a late night club playing a gig as the people came and went to eat, drink and have a good time. A big gang of desert bandits was the main customers. They got too drunk and became violent, viciously attacking Joey, causing his band and the others to flee. The teenager was strong, from training in martial arts and playing sports like baseball, but his power wasn't enough. But when all looked bleak for the young boy, his dad burst onto the scene. Yamcha to the rescue! The two warded off the group easily, scaring the notorious tiger bandit gang away. Yamcha collapsed, he'd received a concussion and injuries in battle. Joey took his dad to the hospital and there was put in critical condition in the ICU. Somehow, for some reason, he's terminally ill with a lethal heart virus. Yamcha sends his son to look for Bulma, knowing she could help him and diagnose and cure the disease he was sick with. Bulma was Yamcha's ex-wife, thus making her Joey's mom. Hesitant, Joey must embark on a journey to find the mom he never knew, his past childhood a blur. Little did he know though, his whole life as he'd known it was lived in the desert with their cat Puar, Bulma had long since re-married and had a son a few years younger than himself, and a small daughter as well. With Yamcha's death leaving his son to walk alone in the world, will he accept this new family and their friends? This story is set about five years after the evil Buu is killed.

**Bring Me To Life** _by Evanescence_

Joey was all but sleeping peacefully that night, the decisions and events of the day racing through his brain. Puar was curled up on his little blanket bed on the cabinet above on Joey's headboard. The desert was cold at night. But Joey was breathing heavily, tossing and turning tensely, covered in a hot sweat. Something was flashing in his mind.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
__Leading you down into my core  
__When I've become so numb_

He was trapped in a nightmare, and he couldn't get out…

_Without a soul_

There was a vast field filled with a huge battle during a thunderstorm.

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

As Joey looks around in horror amid all the bloody vicious fighting,

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

He stops looking and sets his eyes onto a tree off in the distance, and tied to it is Bulma.

_(Wake me up)  
__Wake me up inside_

He desperately tries to run towards her but he is running in place.

_(I can't wake up)  
__Wake me up inside_

He continues to struggle, almost as if an invisible force field was holding him back.

_Bulma: Save me!  
__Call my name and save me from the dark._

Bulma cries out to Joey, he hears and tries to answer to her pleas, still unable to move.

_(Wake me up)  
__Bid my blood to run_

Joey begins to pull forward and jerk free, he can't take the cries and calls of help from Bulma anymore.

_(I can't wake up)  
__Before I come undone_

He finally breaks out and starts to run as he stumbles forward, catching his breath.

_(Save me)  
__Save me from the nothing I've become_

He skids to a halt as the ground rumbles and a giant wall of mountainous rock shoots from the ground to block his way.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me_

He frowns with grim determination as he pulls his hand up on a rock, starting to climb, determined to reach and help Bulma, calling to him. Higher and higher, up and up farther he goes.

_Breathe into me and make me real  
__Bring Me To Life_

Bulma looks up as Joey reaches to the top and stands against the breeze, looking down the steep ravine, Bulma tied to the tree in the base of the canyon below.

_(Wake me up)  
__Wake me up inside_

Joey starts to run down the hill, his steps slow and careful amid the loose jagged stones.

_(I can't wake up)  
__Wake me up inside_

Explosions of energy falling and exploding around him to slow him down and ruin his footing

_(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

He jumps high into the air and glides back down to the ground.

_(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run_

Joey lands and angles himself to slide down the hill.

_(I can't wake up)  
__Before I come undone_

With his feet positioning as if he was a snowboarder going down a hill, he skids down the mountain much quicker.

_(Save me)  
__Save me from the nothing I've become._

A rock sticks out like a sore thumb ahead, Joey gasps, going to fast to react and avoid it.

_Bring Me To Life  
I've been living a lie_

Bulma gaps and slightly turns her head away. Joey flies up and into the air, his arms flailing helplessly.

_There's nothing inside  
__Bring Me To Life_

He falls down the death defiantly steep hill in slow motion as Bulma watches in horror.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love  
__Darling only you are the life among the dead_

Bulma screams and closes her eyes as Joey lands chest first on the ground with a thud.

Joey:_ All this time I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark but you were there in front of me._

Joey gets up onto all fours weakly and tries to move forward painfully.

Bulma: _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything._

Bulma reaches out desperately for Joey with her free hand.

Joey: _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul._

Joey continues to advance slowly, crawling towards her, reaching out his hand to hers.

Bulma:_ Don't let me die here._

Joey: _There must be something more!_

Bulma continues to struggle for Joey's hand, still calling out for him.

_Bring Me To Life_

Joey suddenly stops frozen in his tracks, sensing something too late as a hand grabbing his left shoulder.

_(Wake me up)  
__Wake me up inside_

He gives a sudden gasp as he whirls around to see a shadow in the foreboding darkness.

_(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside_

Joey tries to jerk free from its grip desperately, but it is holdfast, Bulma is just staring at them in shock, her body still as she stands tied helpless.

(Save me)  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_

Bulma had stopped screaming and Joey hesitates for but a moment, pausing to watch.

_(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run_

The tree stats to ripple as if it's going under a metamorphosis.

_(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone_

All Joey can do is watch, confused, Bulma frozen in an oblivious state.

_(Save_ _me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

The tree turns into Vegeta, trapping Bulma between his rope arms. She looks up and gasps in shock.

_Bring Me To Life_

Joey gaps as he sees this, the numbness leaves his body as he tries to reach out to her as he tries to pull away in no avail.

Joey:_ I've been living a lie._

Vegeta beings to pull Bulma back into the swirling darkness, her voice a quiet plea.

Joey: _There's nothing inside!_

Joey screams out for Bulma, his eyes welling up with tears as she vanishes.

_Bring Me To Life_

He turns around, growling angrily to the shadow and gasps back in shock to find it to be Trunks, smiling and laughing evilly as he shoots a lethal blast of energy at Joey.

Joey cries out and gasps as he wakes up in bed, panting hard… it was all just a dream. He falls back onto his bed, his arm on his sweaty forehead and damp bangs. He turns his head and looks up at Puar, still asleep, unaware of Joey's vividly real nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

The city streets were quiet and still, other than the common, everyday sounds of a big city. But suddenly out of the sky a young boy about the age of 18 flies down towards the ground. He looks around and makes his way to a phone booth. Upon opening the phone book, he pants heavily as he catches his breath, the sweat dotting his worried face. Alas he finally finds the page and scrolls his finger down to find the right address.

"Capsule Corporation, here it is." His voice is raspy, worn out and tired. He clears his throat as he closes the book and looks up, his glassy eyes determined. "It's the only one listed, it has to be it." He runs quickly with large strides and dashes back into the air, leaving a white streak behind him as he jets off through the sky.

This young boy is named Joey and he's on a very important mission of life and death, but not of himself but of his dad, Yamcha, who lay in the hospital, and quiet possibly on his deathbed. Joey is quiet developed for a boy his age, he just graduated high school about three months ago and has competed in, yet lost in, the martial arts tournaments. Taking much after his dad, tall and muscular, he's an athlete as well. Joey re-positions his red bandana in his mangled and dark bushy hair. He looks very much like his dad only his hair isn't quiet as long and is brown rather than black.

"I have to find her." Joey says shakily in his mind. "She's the only one who can help him." His eyes clench shut as he reminisces what happened. "This was all my fault!" He opens his eyes that try hard to not well up with tears as he recalls the incident.

Joey had lived in the desert his whole life as he'd known it, his early childhood past was a blur to him. He grew up with Puar when Yamcha would be away fighting or training or if he was dead, or sometimes he'd be alone and fending for himself made him tough. During his high school years he lived by himself but had many friends, he even was in a rock band as lead singer. That leads to the setting of the incident of yesterday. Joey and his band were in a late night club, one of their standard gigs, playing for the customers, when a gang of desert bandits came in, which was quiet typical for the fact that they're in the desert. But they got too drunk and became violent, driving off the customers, warding off the band and workers, leaving Joey to defend his ground. But the tiger gang was older and bigger, therefore much more advanced in experience, they viciously attacked and beat Joey. He tried to fight back but to no avail, he knew he was in trouble. All of a sudden…. crash! Yamcha burst through one of the bar windows to the rescue. As soon as the notorious former bandit leader arrived on the scene, the gang advanced on him as well. Together, Joey and Yamcha defeated all of the tiger bandit gang and they ran away.

"We did it dad." The battered and beaten Joey panted, coming over to his exousted dad. Yamcha opened his mouth to answer but fainted. "Dad!" Joey held his weak dad up, he was in bad shape and Joey didn't know what to do. "Are you ok, dad? Answer me dad!"

"He looks in a bad way, you'd better take him to the hospital." Puar advised.

"Right, good idea." Joey nodded and quickly flew off to find a hospital, his dad's body lay limp in his arms. He was finally able to find one on the outskirts of the desert. "Help, somebody, I need help!" Joey wailed at the top of his lungs as he ran into the hospital's main hall. A nurse easily heard Joey's naturally loud voice and rushed over.

"What is it, what's going on?" She asked amid his ruckus commotion.

"My dad, something's really wrong with him!" Joey panted, in fear and exoustion.

"Oh my gosh, come with me, quickly." They power walked to a room and set Yamcha down on the bed. The two stepped back, Yamcha was breathing quickly and uneasy.

"What happened here?" A doctor on duty rushed into the room.

"My dad." Joey gulped, trying to get any saliva in his mouth, his throat was as dry as the desert itself. "A gang of desert bandits attacked us, and I think he's hurt too badly."

The doctor examined him carefully. "He's got a concussion. You'd better keep him here over night and tomorrow morning we'll take a look at him then."

"Thanks." Joey sat down in a chair, Puar landed on his shoulder.

"Will he be okay?" Puar meowed in his voice squeaked. He had been crying.

"I don't know." Joey shook his head nervously, he was just as scared as his cat.

Puar and Joey kept vigil at Yamcha's bed that night, but they soon fell asleep, Joey was too exousted to stay awake and Puar had worried himself to sleep. That morning, Joey groaned and held his head as he awoke, the doctor and nurse were already in the room and they had not disturbed him, letting him sleep to recover his energy and strength.

"Is he okay?" Puar asked, flitting over toward the nurse.

"He's looking at him right now." She said to the worried silver blue kitty.

"Dad?" Joey's voice came out a whisper as he slowly walked towards the bed.

"He's regaining consciousness." The doctor's voice startled them. Yamcha stirred.

"Dad?"

"Yamcha?"

"Are you ok?" Joey and Puar asked as they looked over him.

"Guys?" Yamcha's eyes cracked open and he coughed violently.

"Take it easy sir, you're suffering from exoustion." The nurse lay Yamcha back down.

"How do you feel?" The doctor asked.

"Oh my head." Yamcha groaned. "I hurt everywhere, what happened?"

"We were attacked by the tiger gang, don't you remember?" Joey asked, concerned.

"No, not really." Yamcha held his head. Joey gasped, was he an amnesiac?

"Kid, usually when somebody gets a concussion they loose partial memory of the incidents preceding it." The doctor explained.

"Oh, alright." Joey nodded slightly, a little less worried but confused now as well.

"We're going to conduct an exam so why don't you and your cat go get something to eat and drink, you need your rest too." The nurse turned to Joey.

"Okay thanks." Joey nodded.

"You were in that fight as well, you should have somebody check you for wounds too." The doctor added.

"That's, okay…" Joey blushed, taking a step towards the door.

"We'll be back soon." Puar got onto Joey's shoulder like he always did.

"Don't worry Puar, I'll be fine." Yamcha's voice came out struggled.

Later….

"Hey. Is he okay now?" Joey asked a few hours later, the doctor had long since left and Yamcha was asleep with only the nurse in the room.

"He's still recovering from the concussion and he has a light fever, but we fear something may be wrong with him." The nurse replied.

"Wrong! What?" Joey's heart leapt out of his chest and his stomach rose to his throat.

"After the examination the doctor feels that Yamcha may be seriously ill."

"Ill? Why, with what?" Puar cried.

"We're not sure, the doctor is out running tests but we fear it could be closely analyzed only as a high level diphtherias tuberculosis, only it's attacking his heart."

"Like ammonia!?" Puar cried.

"Oh no, is he gonna die?" Joey yelled.

"He's a terminal case, the illness he has is very severe. This is a very serious sickness. Hopefully for your case, it's not contagious or hereditary."

"Wha… what do we do?" Joey choked, his voice cracking in pitch with fear.

"I don't think we have the ability to save him, this disease is new to us, not many patients with heart problems have this attack. Nobody has had had it before, and it's not just that."

"There's more?" Puar was in tears.

"Yes, I'm afraid that this ailment is only half of what's wrong with him. He really should've seen a doctor much more, a few years of early notice would've been a big help for us to help him."

"Oh no…." Joey was hyperventilating, he was really scared now. "How, why…!?"

"I'll have to leave you now and do my rounds, but I'll come back later." The nurse left.

Joey and Puar remained still, shocked at what they'd just heard. Yamcha was dying? Puar rubbed the tears off his cheeks and Joey tried to move but he felt as if his body had been turned into cement and he had no muscle what so ever. Finally he found some strength to go over and sit down on the chair by the table. Yamcha was hooked up to machines that counted his heart rate, pulse and other vital signs, and he had a plastic cup over his mouth to help him breathe properly since so much fluid had filled his lungs. This was really bad. How could something his serious have happened so fast, was it that deadly?

"D-dad?" Joey asked slowly as Puar stepped onto the table next to him. Yamcha's eyes cracked open weakly. Joey's heart skipped a beat as he saw his dad wake up.

"Son." He sat up and tore the cup of his mouth but began to cough harshly.

"Dad, dad! Come on, take it easy!" Joey held him. "Are you ok?" Yamcha didn't answer, he just looked away. Joey sighed, he knew. "Lay down dad." Joey gently pushed his body back down to the bed. Yamcha sighed and coughed, the hoarse sounds escaping his chest.

"It's gonna be ok." Yamcha muttered quietly, physically drained.

"Oh Yamcha!" Puar sobbed. Joey pulled the covers over his dad's body. Yamcha looked up at Joey, his eyes glued to the floor with a decimated look on his face. Yamcha tried to smile, Joey looked back up, his face was pale and white with fear. He felt horrible.

"It's gonna be ok." Yamcha said again almost in a whisper, his smile fading.

"Dad I…." Joey began.

"Sh, listen." Yamcha cut him off and coughed violently. "There's something you must do. You have to go and find… her." He said this almost precautiously in half thought.

"Who! Who dad, who? I'll do anything, whatever it takes!"

"Your mom, Bulma, she lives at a place in the city called Capsule Corp."

"M-my, mom?" Joey choked and hesitated. His mom had left him when he was only a few years old and he had no recollection of her and that time in his life whatsoever.

"Only she can help me, you have to do this son."

"Anything for you dad, whatever you say." Joey was reluctant but agreed.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this son, forgive me." Yamcha coughed again.

"Dad, its okay." Joey placed one hand on his dad's chest. "I'll do it, its okay."

"Thanks son." Yamcha smiled weakly and shut his eyes. Joey stood up, thinking.

"Puar." Joey's voice made him jerk around. "Stay here and watch him, I'll be back."

"Will you be okay Joey?" Joey didn't turn or answer Puar, he just walked out of the room. "Out there all alone and by yourself, you don't even know where it is!"

"Trust me, I can find it. I've always been alone anyway, what's the difference now?"

Upon leaving the hospital he began to feel sick to his stomach as he took flight. He was embarking on a journey to find the one person who could save his dad's life, and that was a person he'd never known, a person who his whole life he'd never met, who left him. He was on a mission of faith and determination, he was about to meet his mom, Bulma.

Present time…

"I'll find her dad, don't worry, you can count on me." Joey told himself in his mind as he neared his destination. Finally he could see it. "Capsule Corp. I found it." He slowed down and landed, walking shakily along the pavement towards the door. The sun was on the horizon by the time he had reached it. He raised his hand to knock but froze. He took a huge gulp. "Come on Joey, you can do this, you have to, it's for dad!" He took a deep breath and sighed, finally finding himself knocking on the door. His heart raced as he heard footsteps coming closer and then the door opened….

"May I help you?" It was a boy a few years younger than himself.

"Uh… Hi, my name's Joey. I'm here to find my mom, is she around?"

"What? I'm sorry but we've always lived here. I'm afraid your mom isn't here."

"But she has to, this is the only address listed!" Joey's body tightened.

"I'm sorry, but my family built this place and we've lived here for generations." He paused. "Wait maybe she works for us…?" He began to think. "What's the name?"

"Please, you have to tell me, maybe you can help me. Do you know where a woman named Bulma is?"

"Bulma!"

"Yeah, my… mom." Joey spoke slowly and finally stopped. The way the boy had said the name back at him had upset him somehow.

"B-but she's my mom." The boy's words caused Joey to tense, wide eyed.

"Who are you?" He looked carefully at this boy with offense, he couldn't believe it.

"My name is Trunks." Joey and Trunks looked at each other in shock, realizing that if it was true that both of their moms were Bulma, that they were related, half brothers!

"Who is it Trunks, whose there?" A deep voice boomed and Trunks turned around as his dad, Vegeta, came over to the door. He looked Joey up and down. "Who are you? A salesman at this hour? Can't you see the sign!"

"I-I'm Joey." Joey grew nervous and tried not to shake in fear from this powerful figure.

"Dad." Trunks turned to Vegeta. "This kid says Bulma is his mom."

"What!" Vegeta growled and grabbed Joey by the orange scarf-shall he wore around his neck, causing him to choke and gasp for air. "Now listen here punk, I haven't eaten yet so don't miss me off, I don't want you to bug us anymore, or you'll end up…."

"Stop it dad, he's telling the truth!" Trunks held up a hand to stop his angry dad.

"What, how can you be sure?" Vegeta turned to him angrily, snapping at his own son.

"What's going on out here?" Bulma's voice made them turn. She looked at everyone and then up at the boy who Vegeta clenched by the neck. "Oh my god." She whispered as she almost immediately recognized him by the cloths he wore, they were exactly identical to those that Yamcha wore as a teenager when he and Bulma had first met. "Vegeta, put him down, right now! Please." He snorted and reluctantly obeyed his wife, Joey fell to his knees, his mouth gaped open to catch his breath as Bulma ran over to help him up motherly. "Oh you poor thing, are you ok?" Joey wheezed and gasped for air.

Joey finally stopped panting and looked up, as soon as their eyes met they both froze. Joey opened his mouth to speak but for a few moments nothing came out. He recognized her from the picture Puar had given him when he was younger. "Mom?"

"Is that you? Joey?" Bulma stared down at the boy in the green and orange bandit cloths.

"Who?" Vegeta turned to Trunks but he shrugged. "Woman, what is the meaning of this! Who is that strange boy and what is he to you?"

"Vegeta, this is my first child, Joey." Bulma hugged him tightly, he remained still, he was in just as much shock as they were.

"But, Trunks, I, he…." Vegeta stammered with grave confusion.

"No you don't understand, this is the son I had with Yamcha."

"Yamcha?!" Vegeta and Trunks looked in shock at Bulma. Was she serious? They glanced at each other, judging by how she fussed over him, it had to be true.

"Here Joey, you should come inside." She looked at her dazed son, still in disbelief. His confused eyes met hers, he had a thousand questions to ask and she could read his mind through his expression. She smiled, "Come on, we'll be able to talk inside. It's all gonna be alright now. Everything's gonna be okay." She took him inside, Vegeta and Trunks followed, closing the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here, sit down Joey." Bulma motioned for him to sit down on the sofa. "Can I get you anything to drink? This is like the first time I've ever heard your voice…" She looked him up and down. "Such a hunk and mature, you've grown up well my boy."

"No, I'm okay, thanks though." Joey said quietly, trying to be polite amid his shock. He looked up at Trunks, who was staring back at him. They both had the same confused expression, but Joey's eyes slowly tightened, returning a small hidden scowl of envy.

"Now I know this is very hard for you." Bulma sat down on the chair across from him.

"Well what do you think, mom?" Joey's voice was sudden and loud, it shocked Vegeta and Trunks. "My whole life I lived by myself, I have no idea who or where you are, you never even cared to come and find me to see how I was doing, you were never there, and…." He started to choke on his words, pouring his thoughts out before thinking.

"Son, son." Bulma silenced him for a moment. "You really don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Joey's face was blank and Bulma could tell he didn't remember his childhood, some of his past was still a blur to him for some reason, most people often forget their memories of early youth. She sighed, he was so grown up, so handsome now.

"I was with you, for a little while, but I left when you were only a little older than four."

"Why mom, why did you do it? Didn't you like me?"

"No, it had nothing to do with you. Me and your dad… it just didn't work."

"But, if it wasn't me, then why, didn't you care, why take it out on me and…."

"It's a long and complicated story. For so long, your dad and I were very off and on. We didn't want to involve you in our relationship, we might have hurt you and I didn't want that. I just had so many things to do, and then I met Vegeta and we had our son Trunks, time passes so quickly and..."

"So you never even had the time to think about me. But I bet if it was Trunks in my case it'd be a different story." Joey looked up angrily at Trunks, he looked back shocked.

"No son, it's not like that at all. I…"

"Mom!" A small voice cut them off.

"Bulla not right now honey." Bulma turned to their young daughter.

"Another kid?" Joey gulped as he whirled around in shock. Did she hate him…!?

"Vegeta, please can you take care of her?" Bulma asked with a frustrated sigh.

"Come on Bulla, let's go." Vegeta picked the toddler up and took her to her room.

"Aw!"

Joey closed his eyes and looked away, "So, now I see. ….Mom." Bulma turned at Joey's voice and he gave her a very serious, very questionable look, his emotions welling up inside of him, but he summed up it all in one word. "Why?"

"Honey I'm sorry. It just didn't work with your dad and I had a lot on my plate, time passed and I admit I guess forgot about you. There's been a lot going on in my life."

"And I obviously wasn't one of them." Joey stood up angrily.

"Hey take it easy." Trunks held up his hands and walked over toward Joey.

"Grrr." Joey leered at Trunks and he stopped in his tracks, his face grew stern yet still slightly confused. Bulma looked at them, she could sense the tension between them. She knew Joey would be jealous of Trunks and that's one of the reasons why she never went to find him, but that never meant she'd ever forgotten him. Yamcha never told Joey about Bulma because he knew he would act this way as well.

"Joey I…."

"Grrr!" Joey growled louder at Bulma as she stood up near him. She froze, gasping on horror at her son's reaction to her. Finally his face softened as Vegeta came back in the room, he remembered why he'd come here in the first place. He cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Look mom, I didn't come here to talk about me. Dad's in trouble."

"What?" Bulma was confused. "Oh, Yamcha?"

Joey leered slightly, "Yes, mom, I think he's dying."

"Yamcha's dying?" Trunks gasped, but Joey just ignored him.

"Mom he needs your help, he asked me to get you and I did, though I wish I never had to." Joey looked away. Bulma went to say something but stopped and sighed instead. Trunks studied the older teen, he'd gone through all this just for his dad. He glanced up at his own dad, he knew what great lengths he would go through to protect him.

"Take me to him." Bulma replied quietly and Joey looked over his shoulder.

"We'll go too." Vegeta chimed in and Joey squinted a bit as nodded slightly uneasy. They went outside and Joey got ready to take off.

"Wait!" Trunks made him stop and turn. "We can go in this." He pulled out a capsule and out came a big helicopter that would fit them all.

"Good idea son, we'll get there in no time with this." Bulma patted his back.

Joey cringed and growled to himself, "Show off."

"Come on, you know the way Joey, you lead. "Bulma called. They all got in and it was quiet. In less than five minutes they were at the hospital. Bulma put a hand on her other son's shoulder, "Nice driving Joey."

"Thanks mom." Joey boasted, folding his arms proudly as he sneered back at Trunks. Trunks got out and looked at him, his face grew slightly angry. Now he felt rivaled too. This was turning out to be a battle of the brothers for the mother's love and attention.

"Don't let him get to you." Vegeta said to his son as he picked up the pill-sized capsule. "He's angry and confused, you're a teenager too." Trunks just looked at him and nodded, placing it in his pocket. They followed Bulma into the hospital, and were told to stay in the waiting room while the nurse went to go check up on Yamcha.

"Bulma?" She came over and Bulma stood up. "The doctor would like to speak to you about the patient." Bulma nodded and followed the young woman down the hall.

"Hey dad?" Trunks looked around. "Where's Joey?" He stood up and began to look around, but there wasn't another soul to be found.

Vegeta moved his eyes around the room but finally turned around and saw a figure slumped behind a small table and lamp, "What are you doing back there?"

"Doctors give out shots, and I hate needles. So I distance myself from them as much as possible at all costs." Joey growled, trying not to shake. Vegeta and Trunks looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. Joey frowned, "Hey, come on!"

"Ok Kakarot, you kill me!"

"Uh that's Joey, dad…"

"Excuse me?" The boys turned at the voice of the nurse. "They're ready for you."

They walked out of the room and could see Bulma by a closed door to a room, talking to a doctor. The man walked away and as he did, he banged a cart and its contents fell to the floor. One of the needles rolled towards the boys and stopped right in front of Joey.

"Ah, needle!" Joey turned to run but Trunks simply grabbed him by the orange shall to hold him back so he was running desperately in place. "Oh no, I'll never take a needle! I'd rather stay sick forever than take a needle!"

Vegeta bent down and picked up the small syringe, then turned towards Joey. "Would you calm down and relax, we'd never do something as inhumane as that to you."

"Ah!" Joey froze and turned back around, trying to regain what little composure he had left. "Oh. Well, we'll just see whose laughing when a doc comes after you with that."

"How embarrassing, Kakarot." Vegeta smirked and Bulma finally opened the door.

In the room, Puar never took his eyes off Yamcha. He was sleeping, even then he was struggling to keep a steady breath. Puar sighed, his rosy cheeks stained with dried tears. "Oh, I hope Joey is able to make it and come back in time with…"

"Puar!" Joey whirled around the door way and into the room.

"Joey, you're here!" Puar floated up to hug him. Joey turned around with a stern face as Bulma entered with Trunks and Vegeta. "You found them, you did it!"

"Hi Puar." Trunks went over and pet the cat. As he did Vegeta stood next to Joey.

"Huh?" Joey looked up at Vegeta with a confused yet serious face, Vegeta just continued to stare forward. "Hm." Joey sighed, looking away trying to play it cool with him.

"Oh, my gosh, Yamcha." Bulma gasped, seeing Yamcha in the bed.

Vegeta and Trunks followed her gaze and Joey felt sick just seeing his dad like that again. Trunks sighed, he realized that Joey had gone through a lot just for his dad. He looked up at Vegeta, who was still a little shocked to see Yamcha in this state, and realized that he would've done the same thing. He followed Joey over to Yamcha's bedside as Bulma picked up his wrist and counted his pulse with her watch.

"Is he okay mom?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know." She looked up at Joey and then back at Yamcha. "Hey, wake up." She began to shake him gently. He stirred and his face tensed and quivered but his eyes slowly opened. He looked up at her, his vision was a little blurry but he recognized her.

"Bu-Bulma?" His voice was quiet. He smiled and felt comfort with her there. "Hey."

"Hi." Bulma smiled back.

"Dad." Joey walked over and came into his view.

"Joey." Yamcha smiled at his son but he was still serious. He sighed and smirked at himself, realizing he was still upset, but then began to cough again, keeling at the waist.

"Oh Yamcha!" Puar cried.

"Take it easy, take it easy Yamcha." Bulma held up her hands, hoping to calm him down. Yamcha was shaking, his face was red and his body covered in cold sweat. "This looks very bad." Bulma said to herself and felt his face, he was very hot. She pulled out a thermometer from off the instrument table and popped it in his mouth. "I'll have to get the readouts from the machines, there might not be much time to study them, but…"

"Mom, will he be alright?" Joey asked with a gasp as he took a slight step back.

"Trunks I…." Bulma began but gasped as she caught herself. Joey's face turned stern and angry as he growled with her, very annoyed by that. She whirled around, "Oh I'm so sorry Joey! I'm just not used to it."

"Whatever." Joey pouted and walked over to sit down in the chair, sulking. Yamcha sighed, watching his son and realizing how hard this was for him. Bulma turned back to him and soon as their eyes met, they could read the other's mind. He began to cough.

"Okay, okay." Bulma rushed to pull out the thermometer as Yamcha caught his breath. "Oh dear, this isn't too good at all. You've got a very high fever of 103.2." She grew worried, an deathly ill human can only withstand 104 before going into a coma. Yamcha was dangerously close to that. Yamcha clenched his teeth and grabbed his chest, the illness worsening and his body was shivering in spasms.

"Dad, here." Joey pulled up the covers, they were damp with sweat. Joey felt a shiver surge through his body and race up and down his spine, Yamcha was growing worse by the minute. "Dad?" Joey choked and began to cry again. He didn't want to loose him…

"Sh, it's okay." Yamcha said quietly, his eyes still closed and body tensed and quivering.

"Oh man." Trunks whispered to Vegeta, he shook his head. This was intense.

Bulma placed a damp washcloth on Yamcha's forehead and looked at the machine readings. She recognized what this was right from the very start. She knew it to be the same heart virus that Goku had received back when fighting the Androids. The antidote given by the future Trunks had only been enough for one person and Yamcha had been exposed to the virus. Goku had been a carrier of the virus for some time and the trigger for the symptoms was the fight with the Androids. After being exposed to Goku's virus, Yamcha had come in contact with it and became a carrier. He didn't show signs right away because he never was attacked as severely as Goku was, until the bar fight.

"This can't be good." She was analyzing them quietly to herself. "He's got such a high fever, the chills giving him a cold sweat, he has no energy and his body is worse for wears. I think his immune system is shutting down, it can't handle this." Yamcha coughed loudly and Bulma looked over at him. "His lungs have way too much fluid in them, I don't think there's anything we can even do to take care of his heart. We could loose him and the Dragon Balls can't wish back a human from an illness."

"Dad, take it easy, calm down." Joey begged and Bulma snapped out of her thoughts. Yamcha was coughing violently, he couldn't breathe and he couldn't break the fit.

"He won't stop! Make it stop!" Puar sobbed shrilly.

"No, Yamcha!" Trunks yelled and as if by trigger it made him stop. It was still and quiet for a moment in the room.

Yamcha breathed deeply and carefully, wheezing horribly, "It's okay, I'm alright…"

"Oh no." Bulma took a deep breath and shook her head, she didn't like what she saw.

As Yamcha pulled his hands away from his mouth, she could see they were covered in blood. He wiped his mouth, leaving red stains on the back of his hands. Vegeta turned to her and she felt his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and nodded, Vegeta understood. He walked over to Joey who was shaking and pale, extremely afraid.

"Hey kid." Vegeta got his attention, Joey's fearful eyes turned to meet his. The desperate, childlike look in his eyes threw Vegeta off for a moment, so he had to turn away. "Come here." He turned around, he couldn't take his expression. Joey paused, blinking confused, but followed Vegeta outside and they stopped around the corner. Vegeta turned around to face Joey, but the boy was staring at the floor, ashamed in himself. "Now listen." Joey looked up at Vegeta and he stopped. Vegeta looked at Joey, his face seemed pleading and it made Vegeta lose his train of though. But as Vegeta looked at Joey he could see his potential and realized that it was stronger than Yamcha's power. He could come in handy. "Be tough, I know you can be because you are."

"Wha..?" Vegeta's words snapped Joey out of the zone and he looked up confused.

"You're a tough kid, you have a lot of potential. Be strong." Joey looked up at Vegeta. "You could be a great fighter, I guess you never really knew how powerful your dad was. He was a warrior, one I know you would be proud of."

"Would be…? Huh?" He turned around and gasped, he could hear his dad coughing again. "Dad!" He ran back into the room.

"Hey! No wait kid, come back!" Vegeta tried to stop him but followed him back in the room. He growled to himself, he had wanted to distract Joey so he didn't have to watch his dad die, but the kid was too curious and worried.

"Breathe Yamcha, breathe!" Bulma was trying to calm him down. She was listening to Yamcha's heart while Trunks looked into his mouth, Yamcha was breathing sharply and uneasy. "No use, it's no good. His immune system is working too hard, his tonsils have swelled up huge! They're blocking air passage in his throat, he's going to black out and we'll loose him!"

"Dad!" Joey yelled, his voice sharp and loud. Trunks turned with a breathless gasp.

"Hey you get back out here." Vegeta came back in the room. He glanced at Bulma who frowned, he had tried. "Bulma is he doing okay?"

Bulma didn't answer, she was desperately trying to concentrate and figure out a way to try and help Yamcha. But he couldn't regulate his breathing properly even with her help. His heart rate and pulse were racing and dark blood lined his dry, red throat. Trunks looked up at his mom, she knew that no matter what they did or how much they tried, they couldn't stop it, Yamcha was dying quickly now and they couldn't help him, his world was spinning.

"I'm sorry Yamcha, there's nothing I can do." Bulma sighed and Trunks stepped back, removing the big popsicle stick, allowing Yamcha to close his mouth and pant heavily.

"That's okay." Yamcha slurred, the blood rattling in his voice and stained the corners of his mouth. His heart rate and pulse began to slow below the normal limit. His face cringed and turned red as the sweat poured down his forehead. He took a long deep breath. This would've been the same fate Goku had if the future had not saved him.

"Yamcha, please don't leave us!" Puar begged. Yamcha looked up at them, the picture was starting to fade from blurry into black and white. He was having a heart attack.

"Joey." He struggled to talk and Joey came over and knelt down. Yamcha tried to lift his head to look at him but he could barely move. Joey sat up a little so he and Yamcha could look at each other face to face for one last time. "I'm, so sorry." He choked out slowly.

"Dad, I… its okay." Joey was crying as they stared eye to eye for what seemed like hours. "I don't blame you for anything, I thank you for everything. I love you dad."

"Be strong son." Yamcha tensed and quivered, his voice cracked. He reached up to hold Joey's hand, he tried to talk again but couldn't. Joey grabbed it. He closed his eyes and lay down, his shaking slowed down until it finally stopped, his eyes stopped tightening.

"Dad?" Joey asked but his voice came out a whisper. Yamcha didn't move and a beep was heard in the room. Joey gasped and looked up at the machines, they were at zero and flat line. "No…. no, daddy!" Joey yelled and began to cry as he looked down at his dad's still, motionless body. He sobbed bitterly as he buried his face into his dad's dirty shirt.

Trunks looked up at Vegeta, he was closing his eyes to pay his respects. Trunks sighed and looked down at the floor and then turned up to look at Bulma. She was crying and Trunks knew she couldn't help it, she and Yamcha were very close, there had always been leftover feelings. Trunks looked over at Puar who was curled up in a tight ball on the corner of the table, shivering from sobs. Trunks closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Come on." Vegeta sighed, looking up as he opened his eyes.

"Huh?" Trunks opened his eyes and turned to his dad. "But what about…"

"Joey will come with us." Vegeta said and turned to his son.

"Huh…" Trunks looked at his dad, shocked to see such sympathy or compassion.

Bulma walked over to Joey as she wiped the tears off her face. She placed her hand on his shoulder, his body tightened and looked up. Bulma felt her stomach churn to see her first child looking like this. The tears wouldn't stop streaming down his face and his throat tensed and choked as he looked up at his moms face. She was still crying as well.

"Come on son, let's go." Bulma said quietly, but Joey shook his head and stopped crying as he stood up, jerking away from her and walked toward the door. Puar looked up and Vegeta and Trunks watched him, Joey stopped before he walked out. They all turned to him, his eyes were still quivering as he stood in the doorway. "But Joey, what are you…"

"Puar." Joey called out, and at his command Puar flew over to him, he paused and looked down with shaky eyes at his cat. "Let's go home."

"Huh?" Puar looked up at him. "But, aren't we going with them?" Joey looked at Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks, dried tears under his eyes. They knew this was very hard for him.

"No." Joey turned back to Puar and walked out the door. "Who are they to me, strangers, friends of family? I've always been alone, and so now is no different. Now it's just forever." Trunks stuck his head out the door to call for him to wait, but watched Joey carry Puar down the hall and eventually out of sight around the corner. Bulma sighed and Vegeta put his hand on her shoulder.

"This was his choice." Vegeta said assuringly to his emotionally fragile wife.

"I know. Still I worry about him." Bulma sighed, wiping her eyes again. "I always have."

"I know, I know." Vegeta looked up as he held his wife close for support. "We gave him the chance, the choice is his to make." Trunks stepped out into the hall and continued to stare down the empty hallway, watching and thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

When Goku had his heart attack while fighting with the androids, Yamcha was the one to take him home. Chi-Chi took some of the medicine, and Piccolo advised Yamcha to take the medicine too, due to the fact that the illness was viral, but Yamcha never thought in a thousand years that it would get him, and yet it did. If only he'd paid mind to Piccolo like everyone else, he would still be alive and wouldn't have to leave his son and friends behind….

Joey was all but sleeping peacefully that night. It was cold in the desert at night. Puar was curled up on his little blanket bed on the cabinet above Joey's headboard, but Joey was tossing and turning, panting and breathing heavily, covered in a hot sweat that stuck his bangs to his forehead. He was trapped in a nightmare, and he couldn't get out… He was standing in a vast field filled with numerous people fighting on the ground and zooming in the air, punching, kicking and shooting energy balls at each other. The sky was dark, it was thunder storming, each bolt briefly lighting up the scene around him. He looked around the flied in a big circle, he didn't recognize anybody, but his eyes finally set out on something in the distance. It was a large tree. Joey ignored the action, he was on a mission, searching frantically. As he ran, he seemed to be running in slow motion as if his feet weren't touching the ground. Suddenly he heard the voice calling out to him again, only this time it wasn't all in his head.

"Joey... Joey!" Joey whirled around at the cries, it was Bulma and she was tied to a tree in the midst of the battle. She seemed so near yet so far off.

"Mommy!" Joey ran over but he was moving in place as if some force was holding him back and he couldn't break away. He struggled harder until he finally broke through the seeming energy field that was holding him. "I'm coming!" He got up and stood up to run but a giant wall of rocks grew up from the ground, creating a mountain that forbade him to pass. Joey just growled and made his way up, reaching higher with each hand, climbing faster until he made his way to the top. "Hang on mom!" He positioned his feet as if he was on a skateboarding and slid down the hill. But one rock stuck out like a sore thumb and caused him to trip. He gasped as he fell down the rocky hill in seeming slow motion, and landed hard chest first. Bulma screamed.

"Help me!" She cried as Joey struggled to stand, having the wind knocked out from him.

"Mom!" Joey stood up and started over. But all of a sudden, from out of nowhere a laugh echoed throughout his mind. He turned around as he desperately attempted to run towards his trapped mom. The dark shadowy figure neared Joey. "No." Joey gasped, his eyes wide, and turned back to Bulma. "Mom," He pulled and tugged to break the force that held him back, drudging himself forward and reaching out his hand, his legs were like concrete blocks and his body was hard to move. "Just a little closer..." His struggling hand neared her one free outreached hand.

"I got ya!" The dark figure had reached him. Joey cried out in shock, gasping as he turned around to face the mystery shadow. "Come with me." The figure grabbed his left arm tightly.

"Joey!" Bulma groaned deeply as if in pain and Joey turned back around. The ropes turned into arms and the tree into a person, it was Vegeta and he was taking her away, pulling her back into a dark spiral cloud. Joey's eyes went blank as his jaw dropped and he tried to reach out to her.

"No!" Joey threw his mouth open and yelled at the top of his lungs but Vegeta had soon vanished with her. "You!" Joey growled, angrily facing the shadow. It turned out to be Trunks, laughing at him cold-heartedly, wearing a sinister smile. "Trunks?" Joey was frozen and shocked, why would Trunks and Vegeta want to take away Bulma from him?

"Now!" Trunks pointed his hand at him, his other hand still gripping Joey's shoulder. A blast shot Joey and it blew him back, he screamed as he tumbled back into the dead darkness.

"No! AH!" Joey's mouth flew open as he sat up in a jolt. He looked around, shaking violently. Puar was still sleeping peacefully, undisturbed. Joey panted as he realized it was all a dream and he was safe still in his house. He let out a deep, long sigh as he lay back down on his bed. He blinked a few times, his chest rose and fell as he breathed normally again. He rolled over and sighed quietly to himself. "It's not real, it was just a dream..." But he suddenly realized something. "Why would Trunks and Vegeta do that to mom? They wouldn't do that." He stopped and thought. "Maybe... maybe they're not so bad after all. After all, dad loved her, Puar is friends with them."

Joey let out a big yawn and looked over to his side, seeing Puar's picture of himself with Yamcha and Bulma when they had just started going out. The strange thing is, even though they had a kid, they never got married and just had an off and on relationship. But that didn't really matter, it was the 21st century after all, and neither of them was really that old fashioned. Joey smiled as rolled back over and looked at Puar, putting a hand gently behind his ear, scratching that spot Puar loved. He stirred.

"Huh?" Puar's eyes opened a little as he awoke. "Joey?" He rolled onto his stomach. "What is it, is something the matter?" Joey smiled, his sad eyes tired. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah." Joey nodded, brushing the loose bed head bangs out of his face. "Tomorrow Puar, tomorrow we'll go to Capsule Corp." He continued to smile, still very tired.

"Oh." Puar smiled, understanding. "Okay." He grinned happily and Joey grinned back. He tucked Puar back in and gave him a comforting pat before lying back down himself.

The next day...

"This is gonna be great, I hope they can forgive me." Joey was saying to Puar as they flew.

"Oh don't worry Joey, I'm sure they'll understand." Puar was glad to see him finally glad again.

"You know what, you're a good guy Puar." Joey smirked brightly.

"Thanks, I like to think that." Puar giggled, causing Joey's smile to grow wider.

They flew for a while longer and then entered the city, quickly finding Capsule Corp. Vegeta was laying down in a hammock relaxing, a rare sight, Bulma was working in the flower garden, her mom was serving drinks to her dad who was cleaning the windows, Trunks was sitting on the grass staring up at the sky when Bulla came outside running around like a plane.

"Bulla, you be careful." He warned his five-year-old sister.

"Trunks, can you come over here a sec?" Bulma called.

"Sure thing mom... huh?" Trunks stopped and looked up, sensing something. Vegeta opened his eyes from the hammock, also sensing the energy level. He followed Trunks' gaze, recognizing it.

"It's him." He said to himself.

"Who?" Bulma heard her husband.

"That kid." Vegeta looked at her.

"Huh?" Bulma looked into the sky, he must've meant Joey. "Where."

"Look there!" Trunks pointed. They could see now, it was Joey and Puar. They all stood up to greet them, Joey landed and Puar floated down next to his shoulder. "Hi." Trunks greeted but Joey looked away. Trunks frowned but then looked normal, understanding there was still tension between them, and he still felt upset over the loss of Yamcha. "Hey..." Trunks said quietly, walking over to put a hand on his shoulder. He had to be the strong one to make amends right.

"Huh?" Joey looked up. When their eyes met, Joey and Trunks could tell that they both felt the same way, they understood each other now and were sorry. Joey sighed and lowered his eyes.

"It's okay." Trunks smiled and Joey looked back up. Trunks continued to smile and after a few seconds, Joey smiled back. They faced each other and shook hands, coming good onto terms.

"Thanks man."

"Oh I'm so happy, you're both friends now." Bulma came over.

"Hi mom, I'm sorry." Joey smirked, embarrassed about the way he acted the other day, storming off like he was still just a stubborn little kid who didn't get his way.

"That's alright son, it's understandable." Bulma smiled at him and Joey grinned back. She thought to herself, 'After all, you are is son, and like father like son, that's what they say.'

He turned to Vegeta, he came over to the boy and stood before him. Joey looked up at the powerful man, he began to feel intimidated. He cleared his throat and frowned to stand his ground, but Vegeta stuck out his hand. Joey looked up a bit thrown off, Vegeta wore a small, yet almost proud smile. Joey smiled back and shook his hand. He had been accepted into the new family and his apology was taken in with no hard feelings.

"I'm glad you guys didn't feel the wrong way about me." Joey said, they were inside relaxing now. "I was a little hesitant at first to come back here." He took a look around, although it was his second time there, the first time wasn't really all meant to take in the sights.

"I told you they wouldn't hold a grudge." Puar taunted and Joey looked back at him with a smile, he was sitting above him on the sofa headrest.

"You're a good kid, strong in mind, body and spirit. I may not be your father, but I'm proud of you, and I know he would be to." Vegeta said. Joey sighed, looking at the floor. Bulma and Trunks frowned. Vegeta began to question his comment, it was too soon after all. "Ahem…"

"Hey, are you ok?" Bulma's voice made Joey look up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Joey sighed quietly, clearing his throat. Trunks sighed and began to think.

There was a pause before, "Hey, Joey?"

"Huh?" He glanced up slightly and noticed Trunks.

"Do you wanna go hang out, maybe you can meet my friends?" He asked.

"Sure that'd be great." Joey then realized something. "You know, I might not be able to see my friends again." He recalled the last time he saw them which was when they played for the tiger bandit gang that would end up killing his dad. His body began to shiver as he remembered it.

"Joey?" Joey looked up at Bulma's call, but she stopped, noticing the tears forming in his eyes. "Hey, hey, hey, don't cry honey." She said quietly for comfort.

"Yeah, I shouldn't, I'm supposed to be a man right?" He scoffed quietly at himself.

Bulma walked over and sat down next to him to hug him. She went to put a hand on his shoulder for reassurance but Joey turned his head away, he felt that being seen crying was a sign of weakness and he had a sense of pride in himself. Vegeta nodded to himself, understanding this.

"Maybe you should give him some time alone." He suggested.

"That's a good idea, you should take a little rest, okay?" Bulma said to Joey in a motherly tone.

Joey nodded, clearing the tightness of crying out of his throat. Bulma patted his back, Trunks left the room and went upstairs while Puar following Bulma into the kitchen. Bulma's parents had gone back outside to take care of the garden and finish the housework. Joey rubbed his eyes and sighed but gasped as he looked up, realizing that Vegeta was still there. Joey gulped as he looked at him, a little shocked, but to his surprise Vegeta sat down. Joey calmed slightly.

"You put way too much on yourself kid, when you don't have to. Stop stressing out so much."

"Huh?" Joey looked over at Vegeta when he spoke, taken back yet again by him. Vegeta stared forward and then turned back to Joey. Joey was unsure, still a little intimidated by the Saiyan.

"I can tell you have a lot of potential, you're strong and have a lot of power locked away, you put way too much pressure on yourself so your full potential can't be unlocked. Don't think down on yourself. You're not that great, but you're not that bad. You possess a strong sense of strength, I'll bet you've never fought such a hard battle like you have in your fights recently, have you?"

"No, not really sir."

"Oh." Vegeta began to think, Joey looked up at him. "You've been in tournaments but have never won when you're winning material." Joey's eyes widened, he was shocked at this compliment, Vegeta turned back to him. "You need the proper training, being alone with your cat in the desert is one thing, that's just plain survival on gut instinct. Street smarts can't help you in a test of fighting skills. Relying on your friends for help doesn't make you stronger."

"Well I did play sports and was on a baseball team a lot when I wasn't in my band."

"Sports aren't enough. It's like the world is a boxing ring and you're a pro kick boxer in an amateur style match. You need to be trained by somebody who knows what they're doing."

"You mean like my dad?"

"Yes, he would've been a great mentor, but because he was always off battling or training in the other world you never had a tutor of any form. What if I were to train you?"

"What?" Joey was shocked.

"You know, give you a few pointers here and there, show you the ropes."

"You mean it?" Joey blinked, a gasp, realizing he was serious, Vegeta nodded with a smile. "Yeah, alright! That's great, that'd be awesome, thank you."

"Well take it easy today, get some rest and build up your energy. Tomorrow the training will begin." Vegeta stood up to leave the room.

"Thanks Mr. Vegeta, sir."

"Hey, kid." Vegeta turned around and Joey looked up. "Just call me dad."

"Wow, thank you, dad." Joey smiled, trying not to cry. Vegeta grinned back and left the room.

Joey sighed happily to himself, things were going much better than he'd planned. Trunks had forgiven him, Bulma had accepted him back into her life, and Vegeta was going to train him to be a strong fighter just like his dad was, he was even taking him under his wing as his own son. Joey smiled as he looked up at the ceiling, he just hoped that his dad was looking down on him right now and was proud. Joey closed his eyes to rest, he would need all his strength for Vegeta.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ha!" Joey leaped up into the air as his first training session with Vegeta began. "Ha, ha-ha-ha, haaaaahhh!" Joey yelled each time he would kick and punch Vegeta, but every time Vegeta would block or move out of the way. "Ah!" Joey was hit down to the ground. "Arg, what happened, what did I do wrong now?" Joey asked, shaking his head.

"Stop screaming so much." Vegeta said as he landed on the ground, Joey sat up. "You use so much of your breath and energy crying out and yelling like that you loose your defenses and attack power. Stay focused. A battle cry doesn't win the battle, the final blow does. Take it from my experience, I've learned that first hand."

"Wow that's good advice, I never knew that. Thanks." Joey smiled thoughtfully.

"Good, now get back up there, the day has not yet begun. No time to recover in the ring."

Vegeta and Joey flew back up into the sky and began to spar again. This time Joey moved quicker, his punches and kicks landed on target and though they weren't effective, he didn't give enough time for Vegeta to dodge them. Trunks looked outside the window.

"Trunks, let Vegeta train Joey, you better not bother them." Bulma called.

"Don't worry, I'll leave them alone." Trunks replied.

"Why don't you help me clean up here in the kitchen?"

"Sure thing mom." Trunks ran away from the window and into the kitchen.

Back outside, Vegeta was noticing how Joey's punches and kicks were becoming more honed. He thought to himself, 'This guy has more potential than I thought. He's actually learning and teaching himself how to fight better in the process.' He smiled and shot a blast of energy at Joey, sending him back first against a tree.

"Hey!" Joey was confused. "What was that for?"

"You're doing great on physical attacks, try some moves now."

"Moves huh?" Joey began to think. "Okay, how about this one!"

Joey flew over towards Vegeta, giving him a head but, then he did a series of punches to the chest before delivering a sharp chop. This was his Tiger Jackhammer attack.

"That was good for a combo move, but I mean special attacks."

"Special attacks? I don't know if I have any."

"Sure you do, you had to have inherited some powers from your dad."

Joey began to think, he stuck out his tongue as he did. "How about Wolf Fang Punch?"

"Now there you go, I'll bet that's like your dad's Wolf Fang Fist."

"Yeah, he taught it to me when I was younger."

"Well then, let me see it."

"Okay." Joey stood up tall and began to focus and concentrate his energy. Vegeta watched as a red glow began to shine behind Joey, he was building up his power. Joey opened his eyes and leaped up, he bolted over to Vegeta. "Wolf Fang Punch!" He swiped his hand in an uppercut motion, creating a white streak of energy that slammed Vegeta back. Then Joey began to attack with a series of punches and Vegeta began to get a little dizzy. Joey did a howl of excitement as he did a down chop, sending Vegeta into a bush. Joey panted as he looked down, waiting for Vegeta to appear. "So, did I do good?"

"That's a nice attack, but you can do better." Vegeta stood up.

"Huh? I can?" Joey was shocked at these on and coming compliments in critique.

"I think you need to take a little more and dish out a little more before your body can be able to learn the attack I'm going to teach you. Are you willing?"

"And ready." Joey held up his arms to block.

Vegeta nodded and began to attack Joey with a series of punches, kicks, physical attacks and energy blasts. Joey was taking it all in easily at first but the force and power of them grew and he began to feel very tired. Vegeta could sense his weakness and determination.

"Don't loose your guard, keep it up!"

Joey tried to but it was getting to be too much for him to handle, it was more of a beating than the bar brawl he'd taken with Yamcha. Finally he felt his body couldn't take anymore, he lowered his arms and reduced his guard, floating down to the ground. He got down on all fours and panted, this was hard but he really wanted this.

"I can't do it anymore, my energy, it just…." Joey was covered in sweat, out of breath.

"Fine, you did good. We'll end the warm up. Now let's start the first lesson."

"Warm up?" Joey's eyes snapped open. "Aw…" He groaned, he was worn out. Somehow he was able to make it through the rest of the first lesson but his whole body was sore.

"Good job Joey, you can take a rest now, we're done for today."

"Great." Joey flopped down on the couch and groaned, breathing heavily.

"What's the matter honey?" Bulma entered the room to see her son panting tiredly.

"Mom, Vegeta's really giving it to me, I don't think I can do this, not at this pace. I mean, my body hurts so much I can barely breathe, he probably broke a rib or two! Ugh."

"Now son, he has a lot of faith and you, he really believes that you've got a lot of potential locked away and can be a great fighter."

"I know, and I know dad would've wanted me to be, but I don't know if I can."

"Well, if that's how you feel."

"Joey." Vegeta came into the room. "Tomorrow we'll be getting up early to train."

"But I'm all sore and too tired!" Joey sat up, complaining loudly.

"No pain no gain, no rest for the weary."

"But…!"

"No buts!" Vegeta walked off out of the room.

"Aw…" Joey groaned and closed his eyes as he flopped down. "I feel sick…"

"Hmm." Bulma began to think to herself.

The next morning…

"Hey, where's the kid?" Vegeta asked Bulma.

"In his room."

"Well wake him up."

"No don't, he's not well."

"A cold huh? Ha, you gotta be kidding me!" He scoffed and went into his room.

"No, leave him alone." But Vegeta went into the room to find Joey in his bed whining.

"Don't come in, you'll get it." Joey said in a fake hoarse voice. "I'm real sick…"

"What's the matter?" Vegeta tried to sense the illness in his ki energy.

"I've got this fever and it's taken away all my energy." Joey began to cough forcefully, hoping to convince Vegeta of an illness, but Vegeta was smarter than that. He sneered. All of the coughing had made Joey's face red so it did make him look like he had a fever.

"Here let me see." Vegeta came over, tearing off the sheets.

"Hey, watch the chills!" Joey reached in vain, shooting him a scowl.

Vegeta turned up his nose into a frown, "Open your mouth."

"Ah." Joey opened his mouth willingly to let Vegeta get a good look inside.

Vegeta peered around for a bit and then smiled slyly to himself, "Well son, it looks like you're very ill indeed."

"Really, I am?" Joey tried to ask but it was hard for him to talk with his mouth open.

"You might have to go to the hospital even. I sure gave you a good licking yesterday."

Joey's eyes widened as he thought to himself, "Oh no, anything but that!"

"Uh oh, I don't like the looks of this, it's serious."

"What!"

"Your glands are very swollen, you'll likely have to have an operation and have them removed." Vegeta smirked, laughing inside.

"What!" Joey leaped up. "No, no, I'm not sick, I was only faking, honest!"

"Well now why would you do that?" Vegeta put his hands on his hips, still smirking.

"Vegeta, uh dad, this training is really hard for me, I don't think I can do it."

"Well why didn't you just ask me to lighten up?" Vegeta asked and Joey sighed with relief. "I would've said no anyway, come on, we're already late on your next lesson."

"Aw!" Joey groaned loudly and Vegeta pulled him out of bed in one fail swoop.

"Today we'll be training here by the waterfall. Ok? Now, first fly up the waterfall."

"Piece of cake."

"In the water."

"Do'h!" Joey did the task but it took a few minutes and he was pretty wet and tired.

"Okay now go into that grove of trees." Joey did and Vegeta shot a blast at him. "Dodge it, use the environments as your friend." Vegeta called and Joey used the trees and other surroundings as hiding and defense. Out of nowhere one of his blasts nearly hit Vegeta. "Oh good job Joey, you're doing great." He smiled, amused with his improvements.

"Thanks." Joey called but got hit. "Hey!"

"Don't let your guard down son."

"Ugh!"

"No rest for the wicked!"

"Humph, I thought you said weary…" Joey grumbled to himself.

After a few hours Vegeta stopped, he believed Joey was ready to learn Flash Blast, the move he'd wanted to teach him the other day. "Okay, take a break now." Vegeta called. Joey turned and flew over, panting tired. "I think you're ready, you've done enough training for today and yesterday showed me you could handle it. Joey, I'm going to teach you a move called Flash Blast."

"Is that the special attack you were talking about a while ago?"

"Yes, and if you learn and use it properly it can be a great asset in battle. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"Now this technique can be hard to muster, I myself have mastered it perfectly into its ultimate force, a special attack very few can learn called Final Flash. It's very powerful." Joey nodded and looked amazed as Vegeta spoke. "Now listen carefully and do exactly what I say how I say, got it?" Joey nodded. "Got it!?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Okay, now, let's begin." Vegeta showed Joey the fighting stances and how to concentrate his power into one blast and focus his energy onto his opponent. Joey actually got it down in less time than Vegeta originally intended. "Okay now, remember what I told you, go for it."

"Right." Joey nodded and stood still. He got into his fighting stance and moved his arms the way he taught him. He crouched down and rotated each arm in a circular formation, each arm going the opposite direction. Then he shot them out forward in the center as he stepped up, Vegeta watched as the waves of power were focusing onto his hands. He nodded, Joey was doing the move properly, he was concentrating his power into one blast of energy. "Flash Blast!" Joey shot out a huge blast, a while flash lit up the area in a half mile radius, practically whiting out the whole clearing for about a minute until the attack had all dissolved into the air. He blinked, looking around as it cleared, "Did I do it right?"

"You did it perfect, and on the first try too. Great job."

"Yeah, alright I did it, yay!" Joey cheered. Vegeta smiled, proud with Joey's quick and actuate progress. He may have been a teenager but he was actually focused when he wanted to be. They decided to take a break in the huge clearing in the blown up forest.

"You know what Joey, I think you're ready for a challenge."

"Really, like what?" Joey asked between chews of his lunch.

"I'm going to set you up in a match with the strongest person I can find."

"Oh." Joey swallowed some water and wiped his mouth. "You mean like Hurcule?"

"What? No!" Vegeta growled but was laughing inside. "Tien, a friend of your dad's."

"Oh I think I know him." Joey nodded, trying to recall the name.

"You'll fight with him in a five minute challenge, if you're able to last that long, you'll be ready for a full round tournament challenge. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Sure thing, I'll be ready." Joey boasted arrogantly as he posed proudly as he gave a strong pound on his chest, but he burped and then laughed.

Vegeta frowned, he began to think that Joey's over confidence in himself, his teen ego, could be what's holding back his unlocked potential. He told himself, 'If he doesn't win, I'll have to take him to the next level, the gravity capsule. If he can't last 10g, he won't be able to last even the five minutes in battle with Tien.' Vegeta began to make plans for the future in his head. 'And if he does beat Tien, then we'll take it to 100g.'


	6. Chapter 6

"Make sure you sleep tonight, you'll need to recharge your energy for the match up tomorrow with Tien." Vegeta advised Joey, it was dinnertime.

"You're right. I'd better go to bed now." Joey got up.

"Wait." Vegeta made him stop. "You have to eat too."

"Why eat? Food is for the weak, I don't need to gain any weight. Sleep recharges a battery, not food." Joey smirked and went to his room. Vegeta sighed, once again Joey's ego got the better of himself. Joey did get a good night sleep, one of the best he'd had in a long time. When morning came he got up even before Vegeta who was always the first one awake in the house. "Morning."

"Hey." Vegeta watched Joey as he cleaned up in the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Mom left out the dishes so I'm putting them away, they're dry now."

"Joey, you're not gonna eat anything? Aren't you hungry at all? You're match will be soon."

"No way man, I'm way to excited to even think about food! Well, I gotta go get ready." Joey ran off to the bathroom, causing Vegeta to sigh, maybe he would have to learn the hard way after all.

Everyone took the capsule car to the battle sight and soon they arrived to see Tien there waiting for them. As everyone got out, Vegeta approached Tien alone, "Hello Tien, it's been a while."

"Yes it has." Tien smiled. "So who's this kid you want me to fight?"

"Joey, he's Yamcha's son… the woman's too. With him gone, she took him in and now I'm his parental figure. So I'm trying to train him and help him unlock his hidden potential."

"Oh yeah, I remember hearing something about a kid a ways back. Wow, seems like it was almost 20 years ago. Boy time sure does fly, it's a pity Yamcha had to die"

"Yes. Joey, come over here." Vegeta called. Joey turned from talking to Puar and ran over so he could introduce them. "Joey this is Tien, he was one of your dad's best friend."

"Hello Puar."

"Tien!"

"Hi." Joey nodded respectfully.

"Hey kid." Tien looked him up and down and smiled. Joey looked up at him with a blank blink as Tien laughed to himself. "Wow, he does look a lot like his old man. Boy you've sure grown up. It'll be great to fight you." Tien stuck out his hand.

"Oh, thanks, you too." Joey smiled and shook his hand.

"This match will last five minutes." Vegeta announced as Joey and Tien got ready.

"Hey, what do I get if I win?" Tien asked.

"You get a gift certificate to JC Penny. Besides, this isn't about you it's about the kid."

"Aw, JC Penny? What a gip…!"

"Hey it was my mate's idea, so don't knock me about it."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Tien turned to face Joey who stood on the other side of the battlefield.

"The timed match will begin now!" Bulma started the time, clicking the watch in her hand.

Tien leaped up into the air, Joey followed. Vegeta smiled, Joey remembered not to yell and boast and waste his time, energy and breath. They met in the middle and exchanged punches and blows, blocking and dodging kicks, flipping and flying through the air. So far the two were equally matched but it was only one minute into the match and Tien was just barely getting started. Joey grinned arrogantly, he would be the one to strike first.

"Tiger Jackhammer!" Joey charged at Tien, but because Tien and Yamcha had fought each other numerous times and since Joey used most of Yamcha's attacks, Tien knew what Joey was doing and was able to dodge it. "Whoa what the?" Joey was shocked, he froze in his tracks, not expecting a counter attack. Joey looked around and found Tien flying above him.

"Oh no, I completely forgot about counter moves…!" Vegeta growled as everyone gasped, he wasn't anticipating that either. "How could I have been so careless?"

"Aha!" Tien yelled and charged at Joey, hitting him down with a full body assault. Joey flew down like a jet and crashed into the ground, shooting a cloud of dirt up into the air.

"No." Vegeta growled to himself, they all waited for the smoke to clear.

"Two thirty!" Bulma cried, not taking her eyes off the watch, she was the timekeeper and also she didn't really want to see her son get the living daylights beaten out of himself.

"That means the match is half over." Puar gasped quietly, Joey was loosing so far. He didn't stand a chance now.

"Look!" Trunks pointed and they looked up. The smoke cleared and Joey emerged from the crater, cut and battered but still in the fight. "He's alright!" Trunks smiled.

"Way to go Joey." Vegeta encouraged. Joey was panting, he was already very tired.

"Now I'll show you." Joey began to power up, he shot into the air.

"Hu?" Vegeta was confused, he'd never seen this move before.

"Slice Kick!" He did a kick spin in the air.

"Good job Joey, now finish the job!" Vegeta called as Joey landed the powerful kick attack against Tien. Joey built up his energy and charged at Tien.

"Volleyball Fist!" Tien powered up and his hand glowed.

"Hurricane… What?" Joey gasped and stopped in his tracks, loosing his power he was building up.

"Service…" Tien flew at Joey, who was frozen and gasped in shock as Tien hit him with an uppercut to the jaw and then back down to the ground. "Spike!" Everyone gasped and watched, waiting and hoping Joey was going to get back up ok.

"Ten seconds!" Bulma screamed. Everyone became impatient but they finally saw Joey, but he was lying on the floor, not moving. He was knocked unconscious. Bulma counted down. "Seven."

"Get up kid!" Vegeta yelled as he ran over.

"Six."

"Is he ok dad?" Trunks asked.

"Five."

"He may be out cold." Vegeta bent down.

"Four."

"Three count!" Vegeta began to count him out. "One."

"Three."

"Two."

"Two."

"Three."

"One."

"Stop, it's a KO. Tien wins the match." At that word, Bulma stopped the watch.

"Ah!" She cried.

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"There was only one second was left!" She showed everyone the watch.

"One second?" Everyone was in shock.

"Hey, is he ok." Tien approached the boy. Joey moaned quietly as his eyes tensed.

Trunks gasped, "Hey, I think he's waking up!"

Joey groaned as his eyes squeezed then slowly opened, "Yoh."

"Hey…"

"So, did I make it?" His voice was strained, tired.

"Mmm." Trunks looked up at Bulma, she lowered her eyes and sighed, looking away.

"You lost, in fact you were just short of the five minute limit, but by one second…"

"One second!? Oh, no way, no fair you're kidding…" Joey felt crushed, crestfallen, he closed his eyes sadly and eventually passed back out, too tired now to even cry or complain.

"You'd better get him home." Tien sighed.

"Yeah, well, thanks Tien." Bulma smiled and went over to get out the capsule car.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, I should've been easier on him."

"No this only just proves my theory. I'll train him harder."

"Hey it was only by one second." Tien began to think. "Hmm, okay how about this. If you can train him and get him to unlock his hidden potential, then I'll give him a rematch."

"Really, you'd do that?" Vegeta turned around. "Hey, that's not a bad idea."

"Sure I didn't even break the tip of my ice burg." Tien nodded and he smiled back.

"Great, that'll make him happy. Plus it'll be good motivation to improve and listen to me."

"He's only human though, we might not be able to expect too much out of the kid. You forget who his father is, heh."

"That's true, he may not be a Saiyan like Trunks, but we can still hope for the best. I won't stop trying."

"Well you were able to mold Trunks into the great fighter we see before us today, so I know you can get Joey to show his true powers."

"I know I will. He'll make his father, and mother, proud." Vegeta smirked.

"I know you will." Tien nodded back.

"Come on dad, we're going!" Trunks called from the car, they had already put the unconscious Joey inside. Tien and Vegeta looked at each other, nodded, and then went their separate ways.

As the capsule car took off Tien's smile faded as he came to a realization, "Hey wait! I won this match! Where's my five dollar gift card?" Silence answered him. "Ah man, what a rip off…"


	7. Chapter 7

"Joey?" Bulma called through the house, but he was nowhere to be found. "Honey?" She went into his room, it was dark and he was in his bed. "Are you ok?" She asked quietly.

"Why did I have to loose?" Joey said to himself and rolled over, turning his back to the door.

He had been beaten up pretty badly in the fight. His body was covered in bandages and he'd been bedridden ever since he regained consciousness. Bulma stood at the corner of his bed, putting a hand on the backboard. She had already examined him in the lab and told him to stay in bed to rest, but he was really doing it because he was moping. And that made him feel worse.

"Joey, don't you wanna get up?"

"No."

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"How about you come out? We can watch some TV?"

"Just go away and leave me alone." Joey curled himself up into a ball.

"Oh..."

Bulma sighed and closed the door to his room. She went back into the kitchen. In the living room on the couch, Trunks, Vegeta and Puar were watching TV. Puar had turned around to watch Bulma leave Joey's room. When she left, Puar turned back around and sat back down.

"So he's just been in there?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, ever since we got back from the match that night." Puar sighed.

"I think he's just being stubborn, he should be happy he lasted so long and put up a great fight."

"You're right son, somebody should go in there and straiten him out." Vegeta stood up.

"No wait dad, no." Trunks held up a hand but Vegeta walked off. He just groaned to himself.

Inside his room, Joey was still sulking off, staring into space alone with his thoughts as he lay on his side. He heard his door open and looked slightly over his shoulder to see it was Vegeta. He sighed, Vegeta had already bugged him about his condition and he wasn't in the mood for another health class lesson.

"This is why I hate teenagers, you're nothing but hormones and emotions…" Vegeta snorted.

"Oh, what do you want?" He muttered, turning away and resting his head against the pillow.

"Look you should stop being so hard on yourself, didn't I tell you when we first began to not put so much pressure on yourself? You're gonna get too stressed out and that's not healthy."

"So, why does it matter now? I failed." He scowled.

"You don't fail unless you quit, and are you quitting?"

"No… I never said that."

"Then it's settled, tomorrow we'll increase your training. That way you'll be able to beat Tien."

"Oh like that's possible." Joey rolled over and sat up. "I lost the match, you saw me."

"Yes, but Tien agreed to give you a rematch if you're able to show your true powers and unlock your hidden potential. That's what we've been doing from the start and you're almost there. With a little more training and pushing harder you'll be there in half the time."

"What, you really think so?" Joey perked up slightly, giving him a studied look. Vegeta nodded. "Yeah alright, I'll do it." He grinned. "I want to face Tien when he's at his full strength, I don't need any pity from nobody."

"Now why don't you come on out of your room and eat something? You can watch TV with me and Trunks."

"Can we watch the game?"

Vegeta sighed, "Yes, we can watch the game."

"You know, from all this no eating stuff, I am getting pretty hungry." Joey smirked.

"Come on." Vegeta laughed. "Don't fast, you're not a super model."

He couldn't help but smile to himself, Joey was just like his dad from the love of sports to attitude personality and eating habits. Vegeta knew how hard Joey had been trying so he decided to give him a break, today would be a day to rest and lick his wounds, eat and recover, and tomorrow the training would intensify.

The next day…

"Come on dad, we gotta go train, wake up!"

Joey was bouncing around that morning. Vegeta groaned as he woke up but smiled as well. Joey's faith had been restored and he was cheerful again. He was ready and willing to make the sacrifices to unlock his potential and get a rematch with Tien. Vegeta got up and Joey waited eagerly for him to get finished. Finally Vegeta came into the kitchen and sat down to eat.

"Joey, would you like some breakfast today?" Vegeta asked. "Most important meal of the day."

"Nah, just something to drink will be good for now." Joey went to the fridge.

"Fine then." Vegeta nodded and went back to eating his breakfast. "But no coffee."

"Aw!"

"And no juice neither, that's full of sugar, no good for you."

"What will I drink then, water from the garden hose?"

"Milk, that does a body good."

Joey just groaned and rolled his eyes, "Yes, mother." Vegeta slammed his fork on the plate but Trunks just stifled laughter behind his hand.

Outside, Bulma's dad had set up the gravity capsule for Joey and Vegeta to use. The last time Vegeta had used it, it had exploded and the whole thing had to be rebuilt. Since then, modifications had been made and now it was ready to be used in training once again. Also, he finally did get to add in that coffee machine of his, too bad Vegeta wouldn't let Joey use it, although Vegeta wasn't an espresso fan. After breakfast, the two of them went outside. The chamber was set at Earth's normal gravity.

"Wow, what is this?" Joey asked, his eyes wide in awe.

"It's a gravity capsule, it can go from any amount of Earth's gravity, from 0 to 500 times Earth's normal gravity. We'll be using this to train, it's very effective and efficient." Vegeta and Joey went inside. "You should warm up first and get a feel for 1g which is normal gravity."

"Right." Joey began to do some punches and kicks in the air, he did this for 15 minutes.

"Alright now I'm going to turn it to 10g, are you ready?"

Joey clenched his fists and stood straight and poised, "Yes."

Vegeta typed ten into the computer and Joey could slowly feel the change progressing. He felt as if he was going in a high-speed elevator and that everything was being pulled to the floor. He tried to move his feet but they felt like stone and his arms felt like heavy dead weight.

"It's okay, come on, you can do it Joey! Your dad mastered this easily and so can you."

"Can't, breathe…" Joey closed his eyes to concentrate, if dad could do it so could he. He recalled how it felt in 1g, normal gravity and he began to focus his energy to ten times that. He took a deep breath and growled, focusing his energy, but not all of his power. He imagined himself standing up strait. He opened his eyes and gasped, to his surprise, he was moving. "Hey, I'm doing it! I got back up straight."

"Good job Joey, I knew you could."

Joey smiled, he felt good. He jumped up and down a few times and did some punch combos and flipping kicks. Vegeta nodded, Joey was doing great for his first time in 10g. Joey began to fly around, doing tricks in the air. Vegeta watched him carefully, he was doing something strange. He kept changing his power level and focusing his power at different rates. 'What's he doing?' He thought to himself. Joey was concentrating on a new move, he was determined to beat Tien.

"Will this be enough to beat Tien?" Joey asked as he looked at his body.

"We'll have to go to the next level to do that. You've worked on attacking in 10g, but the hard part is defending from a quicker attacker in 100g. Are you ready for that?"

"I'll do anything, I have to beat Tien and prove it to you, to everyone and to myself."

"Good." Vegeta nodded and changed the computer to 100g. This time the jump was quick and dramatic. Joey cried out and fell to the floor. "It's okay Joey, concentrate, don't be afraid!"

"I can't do it!" Joey cried, he was lying smashed on the floor, struggling to no avail. He coughed as the air left his lungs and didn't return, tears formed in his squinting shut eyes.

"Come on, focus, you can do it kid!" Vegeta encouraged. "If I can do 500 in here, you can at least do 100!"

"You did over 500?" Joey was shocked and he began to think to himself, maybe he could do it. He struggled as Vegeta pushed him on, but he kept motivating himself, thinking of beating Tien and unlocking his potential. Joey raised his left arm and moved it forward, grabbing onto the ledge to pull himself up. "Come on." Joey kept telling himself. He planted his feet firmly back on the ground and pushed himself up. "Ah!" He stood up and slowly let go of the ledge, he was standing up by himself. "I did it. I had to use everything stored up inside, but I did it."

"Wow." Vegeta was impressed, he didn't think Joey could do that right away, not even Yamcha could do 100g that quick, well barely. He smiled, Joey was very dedicated and determined. "Now you have to dodge my attacks. Standing was easy but now you have to block and fly."

Joey panted, "I don't know if I can, but, I'll do it until I get it right."

Vegeta smiled again and waited for Joey to float up into the air. He began to struggle at first, the air seemed thicker and denser now that the gravity was at 100, much harder to breathe in. He had little energy left to move so he had to take more time to recover. Vegeta allowed Joey to hop around the capsule a few times to get a feel for his new atmosphere.

"Are you ready now?"

"Yes." Joey nodded as he hovered hunched over in the air, ready to raise his defenses or fly out of the way. Vegeta nodded back and powered up as Joey watched, raising his arms and upping his guard for defense. Vegeta waved his arms to the side, sending a barrage of energy balls towards Joey from all sides. Joey put up his arms in defense and blocked the attacks. Vegeta nodded and this time threw numerous energy blasts at Joey. They were stronger, Joey could sense that, so rather than block them and risk getting hurt, Joey dodged them quickly. "Ah!"

"Gallic Gun!" Vegeta shot a blast at Joey and it hit him square hard on the chest plate. "Come on, don't stop now kid, you're doing great!" He fell and struggled to get up.

Joey put down his arms, the blast had took a lot out of him defense wise. He was getting tired already from dodging and defending the attacks in 100g. It was too much to fast, his head was spinning, he may have been a natural at first, but he was getting tired quicker. Vegeta attacked again, his hands glowed white and he continued the onslaught. Joey held up his arms as the blasts hit him, each blast was hurting him and he didn't know how much more his body could take. He held back a whimper that was quickly cried out as the attacks continued.

"No, you can't end it this way, not like this." He told himself. "You can do it, you have to beat Tien and prove it to not only yourself but to everyone that you are the son of the desert bandit!" He opened his eyes as Vegeta kept attacking. "Dad!" Joey yelled and a huge force escaped his body. Vegeta gasped as it threw him back, waves of energy flew away from Joey's body.

"What the?" Vegeta looked over and smiled, laughing at himself. "You did it kid, you did it."

He looked at Joey, his hair was waving from the force of the waves of energy. He floated in the air and clenched his fists as he was surrounded by a white glow, he felt more power surge through him than he ever had before. Joey had done it, he'd finally unlocked his potential.

"Wow, this is amazing, I've never felt this good in my life. What's happened to me?"

"What happened? You happened kid, you've finally shown your true powers and released your locked potential. Congratulations kid, you did it."

"I did it? I did it! Woo, now I can have a rematch with Tien!" Vegeta smiled as Joey danced around happily. The training was done, he turned the gravity capsule back done to normal gravity. "Thanks, I owe it to you and all your hard training." Hey lay on the ground to rest in normal gravity after the workout of his life. "Man, I couldn't have done it without you Vegeta."

"Hey kid remember, just call me pop." Vegeta couldn't help but give Joey a thumbs up. Joey grinned, giving a slight laugh, and only hoped that his dad, Yamcha, could see him now.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mom, come on! Dad, hurry up, we gotta go guys!"

Joey was bustling with energy the next morning. He'd gone to bed right after dinner and in the morning he had practiced outside for a few minutes to warm up and not be so stiff in the match. Everyone was proud of his improvement both physically and mentally, Joey refused to loose this time, he had gained so much already, he wasn't about to let it all go. Bulma was the proudest of all, he had only been with them for such a short time but already she was beginning to see him change and grow so quickly right before her eyes.

"Are you ready?" Trunks asked, happy for Joey.

"Oh yeah!" Joey laughed.

"Well all set, let's get a move on." Bulma smiled as she hung up the phone.

"Now remember Joey." Vegeta reminded. "Remember your training and all that you've learned. You've been working long and hard to get to where you are now, don't forget."

"I wont, dad." Joey smiled up at Vegeta, and he smiled back down proud, his confidence in himself had been restored. The trick though was to not get too cocky, like a teen.

They left quickly to the battle sight and they arrived about ten minutes before Tien finally showed up. As Tien neared the site, he could see them all waiting. Joey was punching, kicking and getting ready but as Tien landed he could tell there was something different about him this time. He could sense his newly found energy and his faith within himself.

"Hey Joey, are you ready?" He asked.

"You bet." Joey got in his starting stance, posing as he faced Tien.

"Then let's get it started." Tien looked over at Bulma. "And I want my gift card this time…" This wasn't a five minute challenge like last time, they were just curious on how long the match would take.

Joey jumped up and Tien leaped up into the air and attacked first with a punching and kicking combo attack. Joey held up his arms to block with defense. He waved them aside quickly, sending Tien flipping back from the power of his own attack. He landed on his feet and smiled, Joey had improved quite a bit, he could tell. He powered up and shot continuous blasts of energy at Joey. He dodged them quickly. Vegeta smiled and nodded, Joey was doing great. Tien shot a big blast at Joey and it hit him right on target. Everyone cried out and waited for the dust to clear, hoping Joey wasn't hurt too badly. Tien laughed but then stopped.

"Huh?" He and everyone else gasped.

The dust clouds were all shoved aside in waves, they could hear the sound of energy being pumped up. Vegeta smiled at what he saw and Tien gasped. Joey smiled, he'd unlocked his potential. Everyone was shocked at Joey's power level. The level he'd reached was awesome for just a boy, it was even higher than Yamcha's strongest level, and he was the world's most powerful human beings, along with Krillin.

"I must say, you've gotten a lot better. You're good, but not good enough." Tien put his two hands together in a triangle shape, they glowed white. "Tri-beam attack!"

Joey began to power up, Vegeta stared at him in pondering, this was the same thing Joey had done back in the gravity capsule. He was going to attempt the attack he'd taught himself. But would it be enough to finish off Tien? Tien shot and the blast hit Joey strait on hard on the left arm.

"AH!" Joey cried out in pain as it jolted through his body, he was hurt bad.

"Joey!" Everyone gasped.

Tien snickered but stopped, Joey hadn't stopped powering up. Vegeta was shocked at the energy Joey had built up. Tien growled and charged at Joey but he teleported away.

"Whoa, what speed!" Trunks cried. Tien looked around, where did Joey teleport to? Finally a voice caught him off guard.

"Ka!" Tien turned around, it was coming from behind him. "Me!" It was Joey.

"What?" Vegeta gasped, Joey knew that move? How!

"Ha!"

"No way." Tien was shocked, was he doing what he thought he was doing?

"Me!"

It was true, a ball of blue energy began to appear and grow between Joey's hands. Everyone watched in shock, they couldn't believe it. Could Joey pull off such a powerful finishing move? Even Tien was too stunned to move, this was intense. But Joey was able to handle and control the energy successfully, he focused it into the big beam blast.

"Come on kid, you can do it." Vegeta said in his mind.

Joey opened his eyes with a flash, "HA!"

Everyone gasped as Joey sent a Kamehameha wave strait at Tien. It hit! There was a huge blast that blew at everyone, they cried out, the blast was too bright to look at. Finally it stopped and the dust cleared. Vegeta ran over to Tien who lay on the ground a few feet away from where he originally stood. Joey hovered in the air, panting heavily.

"He's out, a KO!" Vegeta cried, waving his arms out to the side.

"I won?" Joey asked and came back down to the ground.

"You didn't just win, you used Kamehameha!" Trunks cried in excitement.

"How did you ever manage to teach yourself that move?" Vegeta asked, still amazed.

"I don't know, it all felt so natural to me, almost as if I knew it all along but just had to perfect it and do it right for it to actually work. It's kinda hard to explain." Joey replied.

"I'll bet it's because Yamcha knew that move." Tien had regained consciousness.

"Are you okay?" Joey went to help him up. "I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, it's cool." Tien refused it by holding up a hand, he got up by himself and smiled down at Joey. "Such power, you really are one strong kid. Way to go, you beat me."

"Thanks." Joey was blushing a little. "Ah!" He clenched his teeth and fell to his knees, gripping his injured left arm, it was all bloody and cut up.

"Joey, are you okay?" Bulma rushed over.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Joey struggled out, trying to hide the pain. Vegeta shoved through them and made his way over to Joey. He held up his arm to inspect it thoroughly.

"It's broken, that blast he took was very strong and did a considerable amount of damage." Vegeta deducted knowingly.

"Will I be okay?" Joey was wide eyed and a little scared, he'd never had a broken bone before.

"Don't worry, it'll heal." Bulma hugged her worried son, he tried not to shake in fear.

"Come on guys, we'd better get him home." Trunks cut in and pulled out the capsule.

"I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have gotten that into it. Good match Joey you did us all proud." Tien called as they left.

"Thanks Tien, you are a worthy opponent, and I won't forget it. Don't worry about the arm." Joey smiled through the pain as they got in their car and drove out of sight.

The next day…

"Come on Trunks, we have to go!" Bulma called by the door.

"Coming mom!" Trunks ran out of his room.

"Hey where are you going?" Joey asked with a grin as he looked over the couch.

He had a few bandages on himself and his cloths were still a little tattered and dirty, his left arm had been put in a sling and he had to wear a soft cast. Luckily the bone wasn't too badly broken to have him undergo surgery to have a metal plate and steel bolts screwed in, but Dr. Briefs predicted that it would take about two months for it to fully heal which meant no activity whatsoever, that included Vegeta's training.

"Oh we have to go run some errands, you know shopping and stuff." Bulma said as she dug for her keys in her purse.

"Cool can I go too?" Joey perked up, he had been bored all day.

"Joey you can't go, you're hurt." Trunks pointed out and Joey scowled at the remark.

"I'm sorry honey but you're in no condition to come." Bulma replied.

"Aw but mom!" Joey moaned loudly, throwing his head back, tantrum like.

"Listen to your mother Joey." Vegeta chimed in as he came out of the bathroom, rubbing the towel against his face. Joey pouted as he watched Bulma and Trunks leave. "As soon as you get better maybe you and I can have a spar rematch?" Vegeta suggested.

"Yeah sure, fine, whatever." Joey was still pretty miffed. Vegeta walked back out of the room again, Bulma's parents were watching Bulla so Vegeta was free to train.

Joey pouted as he turned back around on the sofa and stared off into space. Bulma had been spending all her time with Trunks. Granted Joey was training with Vegeta the whole time, but he put that beyond the point. Bulma was always with Trunks, sure she's been with him longer, but Joey was her first son and now that he was finally back she wasn't spending any time with him. He was getting jealous. It was beyond principal, Trunks was Bulma's favorite. That's what Joey believed at least. It wasn't Trunks' fault though. But the time for training was over, the spark of jealousy had been renewed. Old business needed to be finished, because bygones were not bygones in this case.


	9. Chapter 9

"Two months, ha! I say seven weeks. Take that doctors. Yay for me, I win again!" Joey laughed proudly as Vegeta took the soft cast off of Joey's left arm, they were in the exam room of the professor's lab.

"Oh be quiet and stop squirming." Vegeta smiled to himself, Joey had recovered quicker than originally anticipated. "There." He removed the sling as well. "It'll be sore for a few days but that's just the normal recovery process."

"Thanks man." Joey moved his arm around, he always felt that the sling showed himself as a sign of weakness and was not to mention a dead weight. "Now I'm as good as new, no better, cause I'm tougher now!" Joey began to think to himself. "Hmm, if I'm stronger than I was before, that means I can use my new powers to get even."

"Revenge?"

"Yeah, on that gang of desert tiger bandits that killed my dad."

"Oh no, that's not a good idea."

"What? And why not!"

"You're preaching to the choir on getting revenge, and it's not as sweet as metaphors make it seem to be."

"But I have to, you don't understand, your dad wasn't killed out of loath and treason."

"Yes, he was." Vegeta muttered under his breath. Both their dad's were killed for sport.

"Oh." Joey's attitude and expression changed. "I'm sorry." He sighed and turned away.

"Look kid, I can't force you to do anything and I can't make you stay here, but I strongly advise you not to go back to the desert looking for a fight, it can only lead to no good."

"Fine." Joey sighed. Vegeta nodded and left the room. Joey sighed and flopped back down on the bed. He smirked to himself. "Hmm, he said I couldn't go back to the desert to get revenge on the bandits, he didn't say I couldn't go back to the desert to play a song with my friends. And if I so happen to run into the gang, oh Joey you're a sly fox!" He laughed to himself and began to plot. "They're all going out to lunch today, I'll be alone. That's the perfect break to make my getaway. I'll be back long before they are." He got up and went into the kitchen to join them for breakfast, not that he'd eat anything.

Later….

"Joey honey, we're leaving now." Bulma called from the door.

"Okay mom!"

"Are you sure you don't wanna come?" Vegeta asked.

"Nah, I'm good. I still gotta rest up and recover, you know? Besides, the game." He held up the remote.

"Figures…" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Okay, later." Trunks closed the door behind them.

Joey looked out the window and watched them leave in their capsule car. He smiled slyly, so far so good. He went into his room and saw Puar asleep on his bed. Joey went outside, it was a nice day, a nice day for revenge that is. He laughed to himself and took flight. Because of his improved powers, he got to the desert faster than it had before.

"Ah, home." He took a deep breath and looked around. He went over to the club where he'd last played with his friends. When he went inside it was full of customers, no bandits in sight. He sighed, a little disappointed, and went over to the bar. "Hey man."

"Well, well, if it isn't Joey. Wow it's been so long, you look amazing! So, how've you been?" The bartender asked, recognizing him almost immediately by the cloths.

"I've been away training."

"Your band had no idea what happened to you, they all thought you died with your dad."

"Really?" Joey quickly changed the subject. "Hey do those bandits still come around?"

"Sadly yes, I'm afraid they'll ruin me. Every night it's the same, bar fights with each other, scaring off the customers, vandalizing the building, I can't take much more of it."

"Well that all ends here, I'm back and it's time to get even."

"They're usually in around noon, I'm surprised…"

The bartender couldn't finish, as he spoke the doors flew open and the tiger desert bandits entered. As if by a clocked timing, the customers moved to the corners of the room if not leaving, and the gang all sat down in the middle. They were served quickly with mugs and mugs of beer. Joey felt the burning feeling rise in the pit of his stomach as he watched them. They were enjoying themselves, just like they enjoyed killing Yamcha. That was it, Joey had had enough. He felt the rage explode inside him and he stormed over. Joey grabbed the table and threw it to the floor. The bandits all stopped laughing. Everyone had tried not to pay mind, but at the commotion they all gaped and stared.

"Hey!" The tiger leader looked up and saw Joey. "You?" Joey sneered with hatred.

"I thought we'd killed you and your old man months ago!" Another growled. Joey didn't reply, he just got in his fighting pose. The gang of desert bandits just laughed.

"Aw it looks like the baby here wants a rematch with all of us." A big one taunted.

"Well this time we'll make sure to finish the job, just like we did with his old man." The leader pounded a fist into his hand. Joey's eyes flashed with hatred, his face curling into a vicious snarl of rage. They all stood up snickering, ready to advance on Joey.

"AH!" Joey yelled and powered up to unlock his potential. The gang of desert bandits gasped as the waves of his energy blew back people and turned over tables and blew doors and windows open. Everyone in the club was silent, the only sound in the room was of Joey's power level rising as the waves of energy continued to escape his body.

"Whoa, what is this?" One cried nervously.

"I don't like the looks of this." Another gulped.

"Ka!"

"Hu?" The tiger gang watched Joey in his stances.

"Me!"

"Hey kids, you'd better hide for cover." A customer turned to the group of teens who entered the door.

"Ha!"

"Whoa, is that Joey?" One of them gasped. It was his band!

"Huh, wow hey yeah it is, but what is he…"

"Me!" The attack formed in his hand. Everyone stared in shock, the customers, the desert bandits, the band, everyone, they all hid. "HA!"

Joey shot the attack at the tiger desert bandits and it shot them all out the door in one fail swoop. The room was quiet as the dust settled. Everyone was in utter shock. Joey smirked as a few of the gang came back into the room limping, some didn't even come in, they were out cold. He laughed, he felt the power inside him rise again, revenge felt good, he had no idea what Vegeta was talking about. This was awesome, it felt great!

"Alright, you…." The big guy began.

"AH!" Joey sent waves of energy shooting from his body. Tables and chairs began to fly in the air around him. "HA!" He threw them at the bandits. His band cried out in shock as Joey did this, this was a new side of him that they'd never seen before. He wasn't just taking it out on the tiger gang, he was vile, killing them, and he seemed to like it.

"That is Joey, isn't it?" Another of the teens cried among them.

The Joey they'd known was the total opposite of that, this new Joey was dark and almost viciously cruel. Finally the attack subsided. The desert bandits were either dead, out cold or had run off, and very few had. The customers began to appear again from under tables and booths as Joey returned to normal. He smiled to himself proudly as he looked around.

"I don't like this new Joey." One teen turned to another.

"Yeah, creep me out, let's get outa here." The teen agreed and they all left.

"Wow, Joey, you really have changed." The bartender approached him.

"Yeah, I guess all my training paid off." Joey laughed, rotating his shoulder arrogantly.

"Well thank you for getting rid of that gang, you've really buffed up."

"Oh." Joey looked around. "I'm sorry about your club. It's just that, I snapped, and my powers just take over when I loose it." He rubbed behind his head, a little embarrassed. "They just got to me, especially with what happened to my dad. Those egotistic punks."

"That's okay. Hey I'm surprised your band isn't here, they usually come in around now."

"My band still comes and plays, without me?" Joey felt his heart sink.

"Yeah, but they haven't been the same or even as good since you left."

"Oh." Joey chuckled and began to think. "Well I can help you clean up, so can I wait for them? I feel bad for wrecking your place."

"Sure, they'll be here any time now." Time went by, nothing. "Soon." The bartender came over to Joey for reassurance and then went back to work. Joey sighed. Hours passed, the club had long since been cleaned up by now and people were drinking.

"Where are they?" Joey said when the bartender came back again.

"They would've called if they weren't playing, maybe?" He wondered. "But they always do, I don't get it. I wonder what's wrong." Joey sighed and got up. "Wait, where are you going kid?"

"They're not coming. Maybe I was wrong." Joey looked outside, it had long since been night. "I'd better go, you're closing in less than an hour and I'd better get back home."

"Okay then. I'm sorry about that, I have no idea what happened with them."

"It's okay." Joey smirked and went outside. He flew home slowly, it took him a lot longer than usual since he was depressed. What had gone wrong? When he arrived, Vegeta was waiting outside angrily.

"Joey where have you…" He began to lecture.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I'll go to my room." Joey muttered in a quiet voice as he walked past Vegeta into the house. Vegeta turned and watched him curiously. Joey went into his room, Puar wasn't there anymore so he flopped down on his bed sadly and let out a sigh.

"Joey." Vegeta's stern voice was heard as he entered the room.

"Not now." Joey's voice cracked. Vegeta was confused.

"What's wrong? Feeling sick again?"

"Just leave me alone…"

"Hey…" He thought but then frowned. "You went back to the desert didn't you!" Joey didn't answer. Vegeta nodded, his temper rising. "Didn't I tell you…"

"Please Vegeta, dad, I'm really not in the mood right now."

"Joey, did you get in a fight with the gang? I told you revenge would hurt."

"No it's not that at all." Joey turned around on his bed and Vegeta looked at him, still confused. "Yeah I did get in a fight with the desert bandits and I beat them all up, but that's not why I'm down. That actually felt good. This is about my friends…"

"What does this have to do about your friends?"

"The bartender said that they still play and come there all the time. I was the main guy in the band and everyone even said that they've never been the same without me, they missed me and thought I was dead, they didn't play as good. But that's not the point. Sure they still came to play without me, but that isn't what hurt me either. Well, they come in every day and so I waited for them all day and they never showed."

"I still don't get it."

"Don't you see? They forgot about me, they don't want or like me, I guess they aren't my friends anymore. I don't have anyone now, no friends, no family, nothing…"

"You have us." Vegeta's tone was shockingly gentle, it caused Joey to look up. Vegeta sat down on the bed next to Joey. He sat up and looked at Vegeta strait in the eyes. "If your friends left you, they must not be really good friends. You can start over, here, you have us as your new family, you can always make new friends, just choose them wisely. I may not be related to you, but hopefully I can be more than just some 'trainer' to you."

"Dad?" Joey looked up after a brief pause.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." He turned his head away in shame.

"It's okay son, it's okay. After all, you are a teenager." Vegeta's comment forced Joey to smirk, but he turned away and sighed. Vegeta put his arm reassuringly around Joey's shoulders. Joey closed his eyes and leaned his head against Vegeta's chest. For the first time that day, and in a long time, Joey felt good. He smiled, his whole life he was alone and never felt this good feeling he felt inside him now. It was only after he lost his dad and came to live with Bulma's new family and met their friends that he finally felt it, for the first time ever. He felt loved. "Oh, uh, just don't tell Trunks about this moment, if I ever got sappy or hugged around him he'd tell his mother and she'd write to Dear Abbey." This time, Joey laughed for real, but the moment still remained.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been about two months since Joey first came to Capsule Corp. Vegeta was still Joey's mentor and he took his adoptive dad's advice very seriously, he had a lot of good points to make, and this lesson was no different.

"Joey it's your 19th birthday today, this marks the last year of your life as a teenager. Don't waste it, use it fully and enjoy it because you'll never been a teen again." Vegeta was saying.

"I know, it's scary." Joey replied. "I still remember being 13 and 17 like yesterday."

It was his 19th birthday and everyone was coming over to Capsule Corp. for another of Bulma's infamously popular BBQ's. It's been five years since the gang's been together and a lot's changed since then, now they could all catch up. The first to arrive were Tien and Chaitzou.

"Hello" Chaitzou smiled when Joey opened the door.

"Hey, if it isn't the birthday boy. Here ya go." Tien gave him a card as he went inside.

"Hey thanks man." Joey smirked up at him. "I hope it's not a gift certificate to JC Penny!" He joked and Tien couldn't help but laugh. There was a knock at the door.

"I got this one." Trunks walked over with his little sister Bulla.

"Hey Trunks, how you doing?" It was Krillin.

"Wow, long time no see. Hi Eighteen." Trunks smiled at Krillin's wife.

"Marron!" Bulla ran over to Krillin and Eighteen's pre-teen daughter, Marron who was twelve, she'd often baby sit her so they were good close friends.

"Come on Bulla, let's give you a makeover!" Marron smiled and Bulla giggled.

"Oh Marron, you be careful with her!" Eighteen called.

"They'll be fine. Come on in." Trunks let them in.

"Can't get me!" Bulla screamed as Marron chased her around the two Nameks who made their way up the sidewalk.

"Cute." The younger one said, it was Dende the 24-year-old guardian of the earth.

"Well, well, if it isn't Piccolo." Krillin turned around.

"Krillin, it's been a while." Piccolo shook his hand. "Your hair looks good at least."

"Hey come on, stop." Krillin laughed, rubbing his head.

"Hey Dende, I guess this means guardians are allowed at parties?" Trunks joked.

"You still remembered that after five years?" Dende laughed, he was about 9 years older than Trunks but he somehow always got the better of him.

"Trunks!" A familiar voice called and Trunks looked up into the sky.

"Well if isn't my best bud!" Trunks ran over to greet Goten.

"Oh man, it's been so long." Goten smiled, he was a young teenager now too.

"I know, let's see the last time we saw each other was about what a half year ago? Yeah it's been REAL a long time." Trunks laughed. "Hey where's your mom?"

"Right here." Chi-Chi's voice made them turn.

"Oh my gosh, Goku's actually here and not out training?" Eighteen gasped.

"Yeah, surprised aren't you? To tell you the truth, so am I." Goku smiled with a laugh.

"Hey, where are Gohan and Videl and Buu and Hurcule?" Krillin looked around.

"They should be here any time now." Goten was cut off by a speeding car that swerved into the driveway. "Oh, there they are."

"Sorry we're late, I shouldn't have let my dad drive." Videl scowled at her dad, folding her arms sternly across her chest as she got out.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't get out too much with this horsepower." Hurcule blushed.

"Ah, Buu go fast!" Buu cheered as he got out of the car. "Buu want candy now."

"Don't worry Buu, there's plenty of candy inside." Trunks smiled.

"Ah, candy!" Buu let out a cry of joy and flew into the backyard.

"Hey wait, save some of that for me!" Gohan burst out of the car and began to run.

"Gohan!" Videl yelled, he turned around slowly and sheepishly. "Aren't you supposed to be on a diet?" Gohan sighed but them smirked and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, but the key word is "supposed ta" ha, ha!" Gohan laughed and ran after Buu.

"Gohan!" Videl called angrily but stiffened and let out a groan of frustration.

"Oh that son of mine." Chi-Chi shook her head. "You've got to work harder Videl." Gohan was almost 23 and had been married to Videl, also 23, for two years now.

"I know, but it's hard." Videl sighed, slumping a bit.

"And long. How did you think I was able to mold his father…." Chi-Chi began.

"Hey Gohan, don't forget about your old man now!" Goku ran after Gohan.

"You were saying?" Videl couldn't help but laugh, but Chi-Chi just growled.

Everyone was having a great time hanging out with each other. Marron and Bulla were going over the makeover as Dende watched with Krillin and Piccolo as they hung out by the punch bowl, talking about old times. Tien was challenging Hurcule about another world tournament as Puar and Chaitzou helped themselves to the snack table. Trunks and Goten joked and laughed at each other while they spared. Under the trees the ladies, Videl, Chi-Chi, Bulma and Eighteen, sat on the grass with drinks to chat and admire the flowers. Buu, Gohan and Goku fought over the food, especially the sweet, sweet candy. As Vegeta went to get a drink, but something caught his eyes.

"Hmm? Hey kid!" Vegeta called, off in the corner all alone was Joey.

"Huh?" Joey looked up to see Vegeta walk over with two drinks. He sat down by him.

"Here ya go." He handed an orange soda to Joey.

"Thanks." Joey took it and set it down, he sighed as he stared at it.

"And it's not a beer."

"Aw come on."

"I don't know how your parents both took a liking to such stuff."

"So what, Saiyans didn't have bars or drink?"

"No of course we did, our version of beer is far more, superior than yours."

"Better huh?" Joey got a sly glint in his eyes. "Meaning you can't handle it."

Vegeta sputtered but then came to say what was originally on his mind, "Look mopey, what's the matter? It's your party, why aren't you having any fun?"

"Well just look at them all Vegeta." Joey motioned towards the big, happy crowd. Vegeta looked around as Joey spoke. "They all can have fun because they know each other, nobody knows me and it doesn't look like they want to. They're all to busy in their own lives to, even if it is my party. They must not like me or they'd be nicer to me."

"Well…." Vegeta began but was cut off.

"But I know they haven't seen each other in like almost five years, so I guess it's understandable. They're here for them, not me." Vegeta turned back to Joey. He sighed and turned away. Vegeta just didn't get it, why would Joey act like this, and on his birthday of all days? Why were teenagers always so depressed…

"Come on son, I'll go introduce you to the gang, you need to learn to mingle." Vegeta grabbed Joey by the arm and pulled him back over to the party. He dodged Marron and Bulla as they frolicked through the bushes. "Hey Dende."

"Oh hi Vegeta." Dende smiled and got up. "Wow, that Bulla of yours sure is something."

"Yes she is, I bet she'll sleep good tonight. Anyway, I want to you to meet somebody. This is Joey, he's Yamcha and Bulma's son."

"Oh yeah birthday boy, I heard about Yamcha. Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Joey smirked. A loud banging crash made them turn, a lot of things had fallen and it was creating a commotion.

"Sorry I can't talk, I'd better go help them out over there." Dende got up and ran off to see Bulla covered in food next to the fallen table, laughing while Marron cried out. "Girls…!" Joey sighed and Vegeta shook his head, maybe this party wasn't a good idea, Joey just missed his old friends even more now.

"Trunks, get over here!" Vegeta called and Trunks flew down to his dad.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Are you and Goten sparing again?"

"Yeah." He panted.

"Why don't you let Joey join in?"

"Dad, only two can spar, you know that. We're training for the next tournament."

Vegeta frowned, Trunks was just being difficult, "Well then let him face the winner!"

"That's okay." Joey walked off. "I can go find something to do at my party." Vegeta and Trunks watched him go.

"Wow, what's with him, is he like sick or something?" Trunks asked Vegeta.

He just snorted, "Probably." He walked off, why try.

Joey walked back into the back yard. He saw the people talking and laughing, they had so much to talk about and so many memories together. They were all friends and yet Joey knew none of them. He couldn't talk to Tien, he was busy, and Puar was eating. Even they knew other people here. They all seemed like nice people, but Joey wasn't rude enough to intrude on their lives. Joey sighed and walked up a hill. He lay down on the grass and rested his head against a bush. Then something laughing ran into his head.

"Ow, hey!" He growled, holding the back of his head.

"Oh, whoops, sorry." It was Gohan, even though he was a few years older than Joey he acted just as, if not more, immature.

"I thought you were eating with your dad and that big pink guy."

"Nah, dad went to go eat the rest of the food cause Buu finished the candy." Gohan licked the chocolate off his mouth. Joey sighed and Gohan sat down. "Hey you look blue, what's the matter? I mean you should be happy right? It's your birthday after all."

"But you all know each other and I know nobody. All I knew is back in the desert and everyone here is too busy to even pay mind to me. I'm alone, I have nobody here."

"I'm here." Joey looked over at Gohan and he stared back. Joey looked down, sighing.

"I thank you for being kind, but you wouldn't understand."

"You miss your dad, don't you?" Gohan's question was out of the blue. Joey looked up shocked and turned away before he could get overly emotional or blush. Gohan smirked at himself for saying that. "Hey it's okay. My dad's died so many times, it's pretty hard."

"Wait, wait, let me get this strait. Your dad died?" Joey nearly laughed. "Maybe you need glasses man cause he's right over there. What are you coping about?"

"You don't get it. All of us know each other because we all fought and worked together to save the world and defeat evil on other planets. I'm surprised you don't know about it, I mean, your dad was one of the Z-fighters too, the earth's special forces."

"What, he was?"

"Yeah, we all knew your dad. He's died before too, almost all of us have."

"Have you?"

"No, not really. I've come close a few times though. It's scary, but you're missing the point. All of our adventures are based on the Dragon Balls. They can grant you a wish, any wish. Whenever my dad or one of the Z-fighters or somebody died in battle, we could wish them back. How do you think if your dad died long ago, how do you think he lived until only a while ago?"

"So we can wish my dad back?" Joey grew eager.

"Well, I heard that if you die from a natural cause, it's not like dying from a fighting wound. Because he died of the heart virus he'd received from my dad, it doesn't work like that." Gohan wandered off in thought. Joey just stared blinking at him. "I guess we're a little alike, we do have some things in common."

"Well thanks anyway Gohan." Joey's words made Gohan look up. "Knowing about my dad makes me happy, I never knew all of that stuff before, I'm glad somebody told me." Gohan smiled back at Joey. "Gohan, you've been the nicest guy here today, you gave me a wonderful gift and as long as I have that I'm happy. I'm glad I have somebody to talk to about stuff, and so I can kinda get to know about my dad a little more now."

Gohan smiled back, confused, "Well I'm glad. Cause I'm flat broke, and so I couldn't buy you a gift anyway!" Gohan laughed and for the first time that day Joey laughed as well. The two smiled at each other, Joey was finally happy.

But, later that night…

"Hey guys, thanks again for the party, sorry I was acting like such a stick in the mud." Joey walked into the house after cleaning up outside.

Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla and Trunks were watching TV. Bulma was so loving and affectionate towards Trunks, it really did seem like she favored him. Joey sighed again but this time his face grew angry, he felt the jealousy build up inside, eating away at him. He forgot all about the joy he'd had that day, he was still so envious of Trunks. He couldn't have even given Bulma to him for just one day, his birthday. Joey growled as he went to his room, he didn't like Trunks the favorite anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Joey had been pretty depressed since the party, he was so down that he even forgot about ignoring Trunks. He was so lonely without his friends that he even accepted his company.

"Why don't you call them at the club?" Puar suggested. "Maybe they're playing?"

"Good thinking Puar." Joey's face beamed, the first time since he laughed with Gohan that he'd been happy or at least smiled. He picked up the phone and called the bar. "Hey Mack, it's Joey, is my band there?"

"No, sorry kid. They haven't been in since the last time I saw you."

"Really?" Joey was confused yet disappointed. "Well, thanks."

"Sorry about that. I don't know what's going on anymore." The bartender hung up.

"Joey, why don't you call them at home?" Puar suggested again.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Joey dialed one of his friend's numbers. "Hey, Mike, you must not be home. This is Joey, remember me from high school and band? It's been a long time, how've you been?" Joey paused, waiting for a moment in case Mike picked up. "Well, I just wanted to call you and see how you were, I miss ya man. I'm gonna call the others maybe you're there. Later." Joey hung up and sighed. He picked the phone up again and dialed another number. "Hi, is anyone there? It's Joey. Brian are you home? Mike's not at his house and if nobody's here, I'll try Vince's. Bye." Joey hung up again, he began to feel nervous, he dialed one last number. "Vince, it's Joey. Are you guys there? Mike and Brian aren't home, so I figured you guys were all at your house. I guess not." Joey sighed. "Well, maybe you're out having fun or something. I just wanted to know how you all were doing. I really miss you all and I want to talk and see you again cause it's been forever since, well, that incident at the bar. But, I guess you're out. Can one of you at least call me when you get back? We can hang, throw a few down!" Joey hung up and sighed, he ran his hand through his hair and took of his bandana, sad again.

Elsewhere…

"Guys, Joey sounded real desperate." Vince said as they listened to the message, and this wasn't later, they were listening to Joey right as he called, they just didn't answer it. Vince was the bald drummer of the band. "Maybe we should've picked up?"

"Are you kidding? Did you see him way back when at the club?" Mike cried, afraid. Mike was the one with dark, shaggy short hair, the lead guitar in the band.

"Yeah, he's changed. He's not the Joey we used to know." Brian agreed. With Joey gone, Brian took over as lead vocal but was also still the bassist. Before he was backup vocal with Joey as just lead vocals and occasional second guitar in the background. They all sat in his bedroom, the air a little hazy with smoke.

"But it sounds like he misses us and wants to get back together."

"Yeah and then what, kills us? You saw how he fought!"

"Mike's right, Vince. We haven't seen him in so long, he's so different now. Mack the owner of that joint told me that he's been training every since his dad died."

"So? People change, it's natural, we grow up."

"Has he changed for the better, I mean, he's bent out to get revenge!"

"And he did, Brian."

"But Vince, you saw him fight, he looked so dark and demented. He was bloodthirsty!"

"Well he is a natural born fighter, we know the guy, who his dad was."

"And?"

"And! And how do you know he won't turn on us? He went blind crazy in there!"

"He's right Vince."

"Look, I'm not saying that he might not miss us, but how can we be sure? This Joey is such a different person than he used to be, he's like the bad element now. If we let him come back, who knows what might happen to us? This is worse than the bandit gang."

"But the band fell apart when he left."

"Because we thought he died…!"

"Vince, Mike…. we just can't, as much as we want too."

"I understand, but…."

"It just doesn't seem right."

"Yeah I know what you mean. As much as I hate to admit it, I miss the guy too…"

The next day…

"Joey, don't be so depressed." Bulma pleaded to her first child.

"Yeah, it's not healthy." Vegeta agreed in a strict, parental tone of voice.

"So, I don't care." Joey had just been watching TV all day. "Don't rag me about health."

"Come on, you still have us." Puar poked over his shoulder.

"That's right, and you can always make new friends." Trunks chimed in.

"But they'll never replace my old ones." Joey played with his bandana in his hands.

"Trunks, why don't you take Joey somewhere to hang out with some friends?" Bulma suggested.

"Like who?" Trunks asked.

"Get Goten and Gohan, he seemed to bond with him." Vegeta replied.

"Alright, why not?" Trunks went over to Joey. "Come on." He smiled.

"Fine." Joey groaned, he still didn't like him that much, but right now he didn't care.

Joey and Trunks flew to the Son house. Chi-Chi was in the kitchen cleaning, Goku had gone fishing, and Goten was sparing with Gohan. It was a nice day, the sun was out in the blue sky, the grass was green, the trees provided cool shade to rest among the flowers.

"Wow, I've never seen a place this beautiful in my life." Joey was awestruck. He'd lived his whole life in the desert or the city and never really saw much of nature, other than the forest he trained with Vegeta in. His jaw remained dropped as he took in this scenery.

"Hey Trunks, Joey!" Goten called and waved, Joey snapped out of his daze.

"Goten, what's up man?" Trunks slapped him a high five.

"Wow Gohan, this place is amazing." Joey landed by him.

"Yeah, I guess you get kinda used to it after a while huh." Gohan looked around and turned back to him. "Maybe we take it too much for granite?"

"Yeah I guess so." Joey grinned over with a slight shrug and Gohan smiled back.

"Guys, we're gonna go spar." Goten announced.

"Great, have a good time." Gohan waved them off.

"Don't you wanna go too?" Trunks asked as he flew up into the air next to Goten.

"Nah, don't wait up, we'll catch you later." Joey looked up as he stood next to Gohan.

"Suit yourself, old cronies." Trunks shrugged to Goten and they flew off.

"Old, feh…" Joey snorted with a laugh.

Gohan lay down on the grass under the trees and looked up at the sky. Joey let out a long relaxed breath as he stretched his arms and flopped down next to Gohan, placing them behind his head. The grass was long and waved in the gentle gusts. They watched the clouds pass by in the sky, there was just a slight breeze that day, but it provided for some mild entertainment. Joey smiled and closed his eyes, this was relaxing.

"Hey look at that one." Gohan pointed in the sky. "It looks like a puppy."

"And that one looks like one of these wild flowers." Joey laughed, Gohan looked over at him and smirked. "Wow this is fun, I've never done something like this before, it's nice."

"Yeah. My dad and I do it all the time."

"Hey, where is your old man anyway?" Joey propped himself up on his elbows.

"Fishing probably, knowing him." Gohan replied, not moving or looking away from the sky.

"I'm right here." Goku flew down with a monster sized fish.

"Oh hey dad." Gohan sat up.

"Hi Goku."

"Hey, Joey right?"

"Yeah." Joey looked at his catch. "Wow, that's some fish you wrestled."

"Are you kidding me?" Gohan laughed. "That's just bait compared to his usual scores."

"Yeah. Hey!" An idea hit Goku. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"I dunno, I'm actually here with Trunks. He went off to spar with Goten."

"Well he can come too."

"Dad, what about Vegeta and Bulma?" Gohan asked.

"Oh that's true." Goku began to think.

Joey butted in, "Look, maybe its better if we just went home, I don't want to be a problem or anything. We can plan it out next time."

"Suit yourself then, you're no burden, you're welcome here." Goku went inside to show his wife his prize. "So just remember we're keeping our invite open for ya."

"Thanks." He gave a nodded.

"So are you sure you don't wanna stay for dinner? My dad doesn't leave leftovers."

"Yeah I'm cool." Joey lay back down, Gohan followed his lead. "Hey, Gohan…?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me more, about my dad…" They spent the time relaxing and just hanging out talking until Trunks and Goten came back from sparing.

"You guys missed a great fight." Goten panted.

"Yeah I won. As usual." Trunks laughed.

"No you didn't, hey cut it out!" Goten blushed at his friends taunt as they tussled.

"I guess we should go then, huh?" Joey asked.

"Yeah I suppose. See ya later." Trunks flew up after Joey.

"Bye guys." Goten and Gohan waved and went inside when the two flew out of sight.

"Hey Trunks?" Joey asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Trunks flew next to him. Joey was silent for a moment.

"Nothing." Joey turned away and Trunks just stared at him. Finally Joey turned back and smirked over at him. "Thanks."

"No prob." Trunks smiled back.

They flew home as dusk settled. Joey's mind wasn't on the sunset though, he was thinking, he had a racking thought racing in his mind and it was confusing him. He didn't like Trunks, they were compelled brotherly to hate and dislike each other, battling over the attention and love of their mom Bulma. So how come all of a sudden he's being nice to him, and he's being nice back? Joey was confused, he was becoming friends with his rival, his revenge forgotten, so why did it feel so good, so right?


	12. Chapter 12

That night when Trunks and Joey came home, Bulma and Vegeta were waiting for them outside in the yard. The sun had set and the streetlights lit up the night. It was dinnertime.

"There you guys are." Bulma sighed with relief in the doorway.

"Where have you been?" Vegeta folded his arms.

"Sorry dad." Trunks said as he landed.

"Yeah, it's just that we were just having so much fun at the Son's." Joey replied.

"Come on, dinner's up!" Puar called from the window.

"Yeah!" Joey and Trunks cheered and ran inside.

They were getting along both so happy they almost seemed like paternal siblings. Bulma and Vegeta just turned to each other, Bulma shrugged as Vegeta sighed. During dinner, Bulma and Vegeta ate quietly as Bulma's parents held a conversation about landscaping their yard, but Trunks and Joey had other things in mind for their food.

"Hey!" Trunks cried as he held up his arms to dodge the flying vegetables. Joey laughed as he set his spoon down.

"Ah!" Joey cringed as a scoop of mashed potatoes flew onto his face. He licked it off. Trunks busted up, his pounding the table with joy caused everything on it to shake and rattle. Vegeta cleared his throat loudly and Trunks quieted down.

"Now come on you two." Bulma continued to eat without looking up from her plate. "Act sophisticated with your meal."

"Stop playing with your food." Vegeta grumbled after he drank something.

"He started it." Joey and Trunks pointed at each other.

"Oh you guys." Puar giggled. Trunks resumed eating but Joey just picked at his food.

"Look kid, those vegetables aren't going anywhere but through your digestive track." Vegeta put his napkin down.

"Huh?" Joey looked up confused from his zoned state.

Vegeta just sighed, "If you don't eat them, no desert."

"But I already at it."

"Haven't I taught you not to spoil your appetite?"

"No."

"Ah, son of Yamcha, son of Yamcha." Bulma whispered as she cut her food.

"Hmm? Oh yes, that's right." Vegeta nodded to himself and continued on with his meal.

"No more food for you unless you eat those vegetables." Bulma spoke up to Joey.

"Nah, I'm full up anyway."

"Eat them."

"Doggie bag em!"

"Past the teeth, over the gums, look out throat because I didn't chew, ah I'm choking!" Trunks grabbed his neck and snickered at Joey. "Yeah, that's you man."

"Dude, that is so not me! More like Goku." He laughed.

Trunks laughed back, "Yeah, true!"

Joey stopped laughing and gagged, "Uh oh, never mind, that is like me!" He took off.

"Humph, teenagers." Vegeta grumbled to himself as he took another bite.

"He has his dad's attitude and personality." Bulma muttered over to him. "Well maybe he wouldn't act like that if Yamcha had taught him proper nutrition and eating habits."

"Yeah, that'd be the day." Vegeta smirked to himself and resumed eating. "The mother is supposed to be the nurturing one and the teacher to her kids, right?"

"Oh…!" Bulma gasped in realization, he was right.

Later that evening…

Bulma's parents had gone to bed early and Bulma was in the bathroom getting ready for bed while Trunks finished up washing the dishes. Joey was on the floor in the living room watching TV with Puar curled up above his shoulder on the sofa.

"Oh man, what a classic!" Joey was cracking himself up.

"Hey kid?" Vegeta entered the room.

"Sh, sh, wait, wait." Joey stopped Vegeta by raising a finger, he spoke with laughter in his voice. He leaned towards the television as the comic delivered the punch line. The audience began to clap and cheer as the show ended. "Ah, ha-ha-ha!" Joey flopped onto his back and clapped a few times, very much amused. Puar was rolling with laugher too. Vegeta just sighed and rolled his eyes as he sat down on the sofa next to Puar and turned off the TV. "Aw hey, I was watching that." Joey complained, Puar stopped laughing.

"Son, your mother thinks that you and I should do some bonding."

"Bond? James Bond." Joey smirked and began to hum the James Bond theme. "Alright I'll do it, just to see the look on your face."

"Yes… Come on now, be serious." Joey looked up at Vegeta's comment. "You're not a child anymore, you've growing up, young man, and you need to start acting like one."

"I know you are but what am I…?" Puar asked over at Joey.

"Yeah, yeah." Joey nodded with a proud grin.

Vegeta cleared his throat, "Didn't you just have a birthday?"

"Aw, but dad…" Joey moaned loudly.

"You see, that's exactly what I mean. Tomorrow you and I will go on a little weekend trip together."

"This isn't one of those things where we get lost in the woods and strange things happen to make us profess our love for each other."

Vegeta just stared blankly at this elude comment and replied, "You watch way too much TV kid." He got up and walked out of the room. Joey just sat up and watched him go.

"So Puar, ready for some late night comedy?" He grinned slyly as he held up the remote.

"Oh Joey, you read my mind. I'm ready when you are!" Puar giggled.

"Shibby!" He clicked it towards the TV set.

For most of the night, Puar and Joey stayed up watching TV and trying to keep their laughing quiet. The next morning when Trunks entered the room, Joey was lying asleep on the floor with the remote in his hand and Puar stretched out on his back across Joey's stomach. He looked like a sleeping drunk who walked in at four in the morning, his mouth hanging open snoring.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauties." Trunks threw a throw pillow at Joey.

"Ah!" Joey snapped awake as it hit him on the nose. Puar awoke as if nothing happened, opening his eyes calmly, he floating up off of Joey's chest as he sat up rubbing his eyes and stretched. "Not the money shot bro…"

"Come on, it's already after eight."

"Fine, but never do that again okay? I was having a really involved dream with this hot chick. Yeah, what a tight ass babe." Trunks just stared blankly at Joey, shook his head, and walked out of the room. Joey turned to Puar. "What?" Puar just shrugged back as he hovered next to him and he shrugged at the cat.

Later on…

"Joey, are you ready yet?" Bulma called as she packed his backpack.

"Yeah mom." Joey got out of the bathroom and entered the main room.

"I have everything all set for your journey with Vegeta."

"Aw mom, why do I have to do this?"

"Because, that's why."

"Well I say no."

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Because Stone Cold says so!"

"Who?" Bulma turned up her nose in slight confusion.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you watch way too much TV kid." Vegeta's entrance made the two turn around. "Are you ready son? Come on, let's go." Joey picked up his backpack as Vegeta dragged him outside by the collar.

"Have fun." Bulma waved them off and closed the door as they flew out of sight. "Vegeta has the first aid kit!" They flew for about half an hour until they came to the forest where they'd trained before.

"Okay kid, let's make camp here." Vegeta flew down to land. As he did, Joey sped up and landed before him.

"Yes! And Joey wins the 500 meter dash to get the gold!" Joey began to root.

"Listen up." Vegeta's voice was loud and serious, it made Joey snap out of his daydream and turn around. "We're going to do some training out here. Rigorous training."

"That's all it ever is with you, training." Joey folded his arms, miffed. "I thought this was going to be one of those fun trips."

"I just want the best for you. You're a normal kid, a regular Earthling. I want you to be the best you can be, better than the army. You've already proven to be as strong as a normal leveled Saiyan, but I know you have more potential than that."

"Uh, excuse me? I hate to interrupt your presidential speech, but if you haven't noticed, I'm just an average, run of the mill human being. I'm not half alien like your son is."

"A minor formality, we can easily overlook that. Now come on." Vegeta powered up and became a Super Saiyan, giving Joey the rematch he'd promised him from before.

"Alright then, show me what you got?" Joey boasted as he unlocked his potential and raised his energy level to his highest. They leaped at each other and the match began.

Their training lasted for over an hour, Vegeta remained a Super Saiyan the whole time, trying to get Joey to up his power level and become stronger. He took and delivered some sharp blows and was slowly getting better little by little, but because he wasn't a warrior race like Vegeta, his body couldn't take it forever and he had to stop to rest.

"Good workout kid." Vegeta returned to his normal state. "You're working at it."

"But I'm exousted, what can this possibly bring?" Joey asked between pants.

"Never you mind, just have something to eat."

As Joey ate his lunch, Vegeta began to think to himself. He remembered how Goku had trained Gohan in the hyperbolic time chamber and how much they had improved themselves in not even the full years time. He wanted to do the same for Joey, he only hoped that his teenage body could handle it since he was, after all, only a mortal.

"Hey dad?" Vegeta turned at Joey's voice. "Do you really think I can be better?"

Vegeta smirked after a moment, "Yes, I know you can." Joey smiled back. "Alright, break time's over, let's get back to work."

"Right." Joey nodded and soon they were at battle again. "If you believe in me, I can do it and I won't let you down."

"Now that's what I like to hear, spirit!"

They fought longer and faster, pushing each other harder and harder. It was getting late, it was almost night, and Joey was already pushed way past his limits. Vegeta flew back and stopped. Joey's mouth was gaping open as he panted loudly and heavily, his chest heaving with every gasping breath, he was covered in sweat. He returned his power level to normal, he just couldn't last anymore. Vegeta followed his lead and turned out of Super Saiyan, realizing Joey had gone far past his breaking point, anymore could seriously hurt him.

"Alright son, we're done for today."

"Great." Joey wheezed. "Unhg…" All of a sudden his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out, falling down limply onto the ground.

"What? Oh no."

Vegeta tensed and flew down after him quickly, grabbing him just in time. He looked down at Joey's weak body in his arms and began to walk back to the campsite where a fire was lit. Vegeta put Joey down on his sleeping back and looked up at the stars in the night that they could see between the trees. It was a clear night, the moon was visible with no clouds in the sky. Vegeta was starting to wonder why he didn't bring any senzu.

"Dad?" Joey's voice was quiet and tired, but Vegeta heard and looked down at the battered and beaten warrior. "I'm sorry I failed you. I promise I'll do better tomorrow."

"Don't worry kid, I know that you can become tougher somehow, it just takes time. Just don't push yourself, okay? Rome wasn't built in a day, your power will take some practice."

Joey sighed and stared forward blinking. "Hey Vegeta, can I have something to eat?"

"Sure." Vegeta nodded with a slight grin. "Here you go kid."

"Thanks… we'll still train tomorrow, right?" Joey asked and Vegeta nodded back.

After Joey ate his snack he fell asleep. As the night went on, Vegeta tended the campfire as he looked down at the weary boy. Joey looked to be in bad condition, he was battered and really worn out and had seriously strained and overheated himself. Vegeta began to think to himself, maybe he was wrong about him, maybe he couldn't do it. After all, he was the son of Yamcha and Bulma, maybe his genes wouldn't allow him to exceed over something he couldn't become. Vegeta sighed, all he'd wanted was the best for Joey, and maybe he could never have it.


	13. Chapter 13

When morning arrived in the forest, the sun pierced through the trees and over the campsite. Vegeta had gone off somewhere and the campfire had long since died down, only a small spout of smoke flew up from the burnt logs. Joey was training off by the rocks not too far from the campsite. He was punching and kicking the air.

"Vegeta really wants me to do this, I have to become better than my unlocked potential." Joey was saying to himself. "He believes in me, I can't disappoint him or my dad."

"Hey Joey!" A voice made him turn. It was Gohan.

"What are you doing out here?" Joey smiled a bit shocked to see him here.

"Just hanging, what's up?"

"Well I…" Joey was cut off as a blinding light flashed towards them, brighter than the sun. The death move shot strait through Gohan's chest and he fell over. "Ah, no! Gohan!" There was a laugh echoing through out the forest, Joey turned around angrily. "Who are you?" He demanded in his loud voice.

"Look at you Joey." The voice echoed hauntingly. "You think you're so tough, but you're really the weakest one of all."

"What?" Joey growled.

"Maybe if you'd become stronger and faster you could've saved Gohan's life, but no, you're too pathetic! He died just like your father did!" The voice was starting to really piss off Joey. "But it's all too late now, everyone is dead, and if only you could've saved them." It laughed.

"Where are you? Show yourself and then we'll see who's tougher!" Joey yelled.

"Okay then, here I come." The voice said in its laugher. All of a sudden a body fell from a noose on every tree. Joey gasped and looked around, everyone he knew and held dear was dead, hanging lifelessly from each rope. "Come get me!" The voice snickered coldly.

"No!" Joey yelled, exploding in his anger, sorrow and even a little bit of fear. Who could do this, why?

"Joey, Joey!" Vegeta's voice was heard. "Hey, hey!" Joey's blurry eyes focused to see Vegeta's face. He was shaking him while he thrashed wildly in his sleeping bag. "Wake up, come on, wake up!" It was just a dream.

"No dad, I let them all down, everyone's dead because I wasn't tough enough! I failed you!" Joey cried frantically, his face covered in sweat, his body shaking. "Huh…?" He stopped as Vegeta put a hand on his forehead and the other on his own.

"Hmm, that feels about quite right." Vegeta was still and quiet for a moment before removing his hands. "Good, it looks like you're gonna be okay then." He sighed with relief, he was really worried. The woman would have his hide if Joey got hurt out here.

"What?" Joey stood up slowly, what was going on.

"Don't worry, you just had a fever but it looks like it's breaking now." Vegeta assured

"A fever?" Now Joey was really confused.

"See, I told you pushing yourself too hard wasn't healthy. Play it cool kid, and don't stress out." Vegeta put a hand on Joey's shoulder, he sighed as Vegeta felt under his neck and then pushed him back down onto his sleeping bag. "You should really take it easy and get some more rest, you really need it kid."

"But Vegeta, I keep having these crazy nightmares." Joey sighed sadly as Vegeta put the sleeping bag cover over him. "Fevers suck, they confuse reality with dreams."

"Just try to go to sleep, you need to regain your energy if you want to continue training."

Joey sighed, closing his eyes and paused slightly before speaking back up, "Dad?"

"Yes?" Vegeta looked down at him proudly.

"Do you really think that I can do it?" Joey opened his eyes.

Vegeta sighed and put his hand back on Joey's forehead, removing it as well as his sweat damped bandana. "Only if you think you can." Vegeta stood back up and replaced the washcloth back on Joey's forehead. He'd gone to get it wet when Joey began screaming.

"I'm sorry." Joey looked away, ashamed.

"It's okay." Vegeta sighed and went back over to sit on a tree stump. "Do you need anything, can I get you something?"

"Uh." Joey blinked in thought. "My throat's a little dry, can I have some water?"

"Sure kid." Vegeta grabbed one out of the backpack and threw it over. Joey caught it.

Joey stared up at the sky and in no mood to sleep, he began to think. He had tried his hardest yesterday, he'd barely improved any, if at all. What became of him after his rigorous training Vegeta had given him? He'd gotten sick from it. How pathetic! He was so weak. Maybe he couldn't do it after all. Vegeta just said that he could do it only if he thought he could, but how can he now when he doesn't even believe in himself? He sucked, he was so weak it was embarrassing to let Vegeta down by failing.

"Dad?" Joey sat up quickly, the washcloth fell off his forehead onto the ground and he threw the sleeping bag off. Vegeta looked up in shock. "Let's do this." Joey posed.

"But…" Vegeta began confused. Joey was in no condition to fight him again, he could seriously hurt himself and he was in bad enough shape already. Plus, again, Bulma.

"This is the only way we'll ever know if I can do it. Fighting in normal conditions is one thing, but to over come the obstacle in another, worse and unfamiliar condition is something else." Joey spoke his mind and it made Vegeta smile thoughtfully.

"Spoken with the mind of a fighter. You're a good kid, and if this doesn't work, we'll go back home." He rubbed Joey's hair and gave him back his bandana. "If you get any sicker, you really WILL need a doctor, to pry your mother off of me."

"Heh, thanks dad." Joey chuckled as he striated it over his head. He stopped and began to laugh in amusement. "Hey dad, I think I was right about this trip."

"Oh?"

"Strange things did happen in the woods to make us profess our love for each other."

"Now you be quiet." Vegeta laughed a little as Joey continued to bust himself up.

They trained until about lunchtime, and with Joey's poor condition he did surprisingly well. He wasn't able to hold his unlocked potential for long very much because of the fever and for the fact that his body hadn't fully recovered, but he did keep on fighting past the point of breakdown. Finally Vegeta decided that Joey had enough, he didn't want his fever to become serious. They flew down to the campsite to clean up.

"Thanks dad, this was pretty fun after all."

"Well I'm glad at least something turned out alright."

"I still can't wait to get back home though. Bed and TV, yeah."

"And a check up."

"Aw!"

Vegeta looked over at Joey as they finished packing everything up. He put on his backpack but fell down, still drained emotionally and physically from the illness and training. Vegeta smiled as he shook his head and walked over. Joey growled in frustration at himself.

"Here, why don't you let me get that? You're body is still weary and tired."

"Are you calling me weak?" Joey demanded loudly, standing up angrily.

"No, I said weary and tired."

Joey paused for a moment. "Oh…. okay."

"Clean your ears kid."

"Yeah, whatever old man." He shrugged and they flew off.

That afternoon…

"Well, well, well, look who it is?" Trunks smiled as he saw Gohan and Goten fly down from the sky.

"Hey, how's it going?" Gohan smiled as Goten and Trunks slapped high fives. "Where's Joey?" Gohan looked around.

"Oh, he and Vegeta went on a camping trip for the weekend." Bulma replied from the lawn chair. She and Bulla sat together sipping lemonade on this bright, sunny day, Bulla sat on the lawn chair next to her mother, large sun glasses covering her eyes coolly.

"Really? Then why do I see them flying in the sky when it's only noon on Saturday?" Gohan shielded his eyes from the mid sky sun.

"I dunno, maybe you need glasses?" Goten teased.

"Will everybody stop staying that!?"

"No he's right."

"Thank you."

"Look." Trunks followed his friend's gaze and the others turned.

"Hey, it is them." Bulla took off her sunglasses as Vegeta and Joey came into view. "Daddy!" She jumped off of the chair and dashed across the lawn.

"What are you doing back already?" Bulma stood up as Vegeta landed next to her. "You bonded with him already, don't you think that was not only a little short but a little fast?" He approached her and began to speak to her quietly.

"Man Joey what happened to you, you look terrible." Goten exclaimed.

"Get in a fight with a lawn mower and loose? And by lawn mower I mean Vegeta. Ha!" Gohan taunted but Trunks elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow..." Gohan mouthed as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Are you ok?" Trunks asked quietly, he could tell something was really wrong.

"Yeah, why?" Joey turned to him, putting on a tough front very well as a facade.

"Come on kid, let's get you inside." Vegeta called after finishing with Bulma, and Joey followed the two inside. Trunks, Goten and Gohan walked over to watch them go.

Trunks blinked a little worried, "They wouldn't have come back unless something happened…"

"Man, what is up with that?" Gohan asked and Goten just shrugged and they followed them into the house.

Inside, Vegeta had put their packs on the table in the living room as Bulma helped Joey lay down on the sofa. Vegeta and Bulma began to talk to each other quietly as everyone came into the house. Joey just sighed, he didn't want everyone to know about his condition, he felt that it was like a cheap shot to his pride.

"Are you okay?" Bulla asked Joey, having followed her mom after her older half brother.

Vegeta spoke up before Joey could reply, "Bulla, why don't you help me unpack and clean up?" He turned around, trying to let Bulma be alone to tend to Joey. Bulla ran over to her dad. "Good girl." He picked her up and took her out of the room. "Let's go now."

"Yay!" She cheered playfully.

"What's wrong son?" Bulma asked as she felt his forehead and cheeks.

"Nothing mom, just tired is all." Joey opened his eyes, trying to stop his body from shaking, but his high fever was causing his body to have chills, his face was sweaty.

"Did your dad beat you up?" Gohan asked as the three of them entered the room.

"I guess you could say that." Joey laughed slightly as he looked up at his friends.

"Oh dear you're in horrible shape." Bulma felt under Joey's chin. "Trunks, help me get him to the lab." Bulma turned to her other son.

"The lab?" Goten asked confused.

"Come on." Bulma helped the dizzy Joey up and everyone followed them to the lab. Bulma sighed. "Uh dad, could you possibly play your board games somewhere else?"

"Oh, yes, sorry darling." The professor picked up his cat and puzzle pieces off the counter and carried them out of the room. Bulma aided Joey to sit down on the lab table.

"Mom, this really isn't necessary." Joey was not only annoyed now but was getting very nervous. "Me getting sick with a fever is your answer to everything. It's like, banana."

"Quiet you." Vegeta said as he entered the room, carrying Bulla in his arms who was happily playing with a pinecone treasure found in one of the backpack pockets. Vegeta put her down and picked up a thermometer. "You're sick, and everybody knows it. So here open up."

"No." Joey folded his arms as Vegeta came up from behind him.

"Now listen, either you open your mouth or I stick this where the sun don't shine!"

"Uh, I'd go with option a." Trunks suggested, sitting on a box behind his dad. Joey allowed Vegeta to place the thermometer in his mouth to make him be quiet as Bulma turned on the computer to run a diagnostic on him.

"Wow Vegeta, you must've beaten him up bad to get him sick." Goten smirked.

"Here Trunks, hook these up like I showed you before." Bulma handed Trunks some wires as she set up the program.

Gohan, Goten and Bulla watched as Trunks hooked up one to Joey's forehead temple, another on the side of his neck by his pulse point and the other to his left arm near his chest and heart. Vegeta put his hand on the back of Bulma's chair to get a better view of the computer readings.

"Well, what does this all mean?" Vegeta asked, not too one with earth's computer age.

"Trunks, get me that thermometer." Bulma called, ignoring Vegeta's question. Trunks quickly took it out of Joey's mouth and gave it to his mom. "Alright, let's see now." Bulma began to type diligently, she began to talk to herself quietly.

"Mom I really don't…." Joey began.

"Be quiet!" Vegeta snapped and Joey shut his mouth.

"Okay, the computer has given me a readout." Bulma turned around in the chair and pulled the tiny wires off of Joey. They came off easily and gently with a pop. "We're done."

"Really?" He shook his head like a dog and looked up. "That was much better than your average physical check up. It makes me fear less of doctor's medicine."

"Thanks, that's what I was going for." Bulma smiled at the compliment of her invented program. "Well, you're pretty run down from the training and your body's immune system is low because of that, which allowed you to get the fever from the forest environment. I do need a quick culture to test for strep though, Trunks would you swab his throat for me?"

"AW!" Both brother groaned in unison.

"Hey this is worse for me." Joey frowned.

"Please." Trunks held the long q tip in his face. "I'm the one who has to look down there."

"Either you say ah, or I make you scream it." Vegeta grumbled.

"Ah." Joey opened up his mouth wide and let Trunks do his work.

"Ugh, this is sick." Trunks rolled his eyes. "Seriously, it's like tonsil city in here, ah, gross."

"Just swab it…" Vegeta growled, Trunks tickled Joey's throat, gagging him, causing Trunks to grin as he started to purposely poke and stab down past his tongue, making Joey scream this time. "Trunks!"

"Yeah, yeah." Trunks chuckled victoriously and walked off, Joey shut his mouth, shooting a death stare of daggers, fuming at Trunks as he trotted over to Bulma.

"Well, strep or no strep, you should be fine. Hopefully without any medicine." Bulma took the culture sample and set it down, getting back to work.

"Well that's a relief, and here I thought I was gonna die." Joey laughed. "Well, I'm outa here." He hopped off the table and went out of the room to go find Puar.

"Come on Joey, let's play doctor!" Bulla chased after the teen, who she thought less as an older step brother and more like a cute boyfriend and future husband.

"Hey she grabbed dad's lab coat, Vegeta stop her!" Bulma cried. "There are…"

"AH!"

"Weeee!"

"Feh, now he says ah…" Vegeta snorted, Trunks just snickered happily.

Bulma sighed quietly, rubbing her temple, "Needles in there…" Vegeta just shook his head.

"And that's the end of that long and boring chapter…" Vegeta dusted his hands.

"But, hey, Joey didn't let me finish what I was going to say." Bulma sighed, a little disappointed that she couldn't rant off in medical terms, making her sound smart.

"Don't worry honey, you can tell me all about it tonight." Vegeta replied in a quiet and comforting tone of voice.

"OOH, getting busy in the bedroom!" Gohan cat called and both Goten and Trunks jabbed him this time. "Ow! Hey, cut it out." Gohan moaned as he rubbed the tender spot for a second time that day.

And so, as another adventure closes, the day comes to an end. But what lays in the future for this group of friends and family? Only time will tell, next time on DragonBall Z! And cue DBZ theme and roll credits.


End file.
